La perfecta novia del otaku
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Choromatsu era popular por mentir diciendo que tenia novia, la mentira avanzo hasta tomarle una foto a una desconocida que presumiría como su "novia". Al entrar a la preparatoria descubre que la chica en realidad es un chico y que este esta dispuesto a seguir su mentira a cambio de una cosa. Tendría que ser su esclavo. ¡¿Quien demonios aceptaría! [AU-escolar] -OsoChoro.
1. Chapter 1

La perfecta novia del otaku.

 **Resumen** : Choromatsu era un otaku popular entre sus amigos por mentir diciendo que tenia novia, la mentira avanzo hasta el punto de tomarle una foto a una desconocida que presumiría como su "novia". Al entrar a la preparatoria descubre que la chica en realidad es un chico y que este esta dispuesto a seguir su mentira a cambio de una cosa... Tendría que ser su esclavo. ¿Quien demonios aceptaría eso? Solo un otaku muy desesperado. [AU-escolar] -OsoChoro.

 **Advertencias:** —Au-escolar.

—Ninguno de los matsu son hermanos en este fic.

—Trasvestismo(?) de parte de Osomatsu (si, y aun asi es seme)

—Occ ya que soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para manejar bien a los personajes. (lo siento!)

—Capitulo de prueba.

—Me inspire un poco en la chica lobo. 030

* * *

 **I.- Otaku y Mentiroso.**

Nunca en tu vida te habías sentido con tantas ganas de que te tragara la tierra.

Recordabas ese momento vergonzoso cuando estabas en el jardín de niños que mojaste accidentalmente tu disfraz para el día de la primavera y todos se estaba riendo pensando que te habías hecho encima. No, no, era peor esa vez que habías tratado de invitar al baile de san valentin a la niña mas bonita del salón, pero estabas tan nervioso que le habías vomitado encima!

No había ni una sola cosa que se sintiera peor que estar en la mira de toda la clase, al menos eso creías hasta que tenias esa mirada escarlata sobre ti. Mirándote fijamente, examinándote, matándote. ¿Acaso no sabia que a las personas tímidas no deberían verlas tan fijamente? En serio, te mataba.

¿Como habías llegado allí?

Para eso tenias que retroceder un par de años.

Cuando ibas a mitad del segundo grado de secundaria tu padre fue transferido de improviso. Esto provoco que cambiaran de residencia y por lo tanto de escuela. Como era tan poco común que alguien entrara a mitad del año tuviste que usar el mismo uniforme de tu antigua escuela, todos en tu salón ya tenían amigos que conocían desde grados antes, incluso desde la primaria. Eras el único que no conocía a nadie, no parecías encajar en ese lugar.

Tu hermana tuvo suerte de encontrar amigas de inmediato, ella era mejor que tu socializando, ademas de que al parecer era bonita y tenia una buena personalidad, así que eso le ayudaba a que encajara prácticamente a cualquier lugar al que fuera... Bueno al menos hasta que descubrían su lado otaku-fujoshi-pervertida que shipeaba a todo hombre que estuviera cerca de ella. Ni los maestros se salvaban de su shipeo intenso. Pero ella era buena ocultando esa parte de sus gustos, por otra parte tù no podías ocultar lo que eras. Hablabas como otaku, te comportabas como otaku, te vestías como un otaku y cuando no lo hacías tu aura gritaba "otaku virgen".

Cada vez que estabas en algún lugar todos se alejaba de tu perímetro como si fueses la peste en persona.

Ahh, no llevabas ni una semana en esa escuela y ya extrañabas a tus antiguos amigos. No había manera en que fueses a encajar en ese lugar, ¡Hasta los otakus te evitaban. ¿Que podías hacer? No soportabas estar solo, no te gustaba, te hacia sentir ansioso, te ponía de nervios, te deprimía inmensamente la sola idea de pensar estar solo. ¿Que podías hacer? ¿Había alguna manera de que pudieras integrarte a un grupo que ya estaba hecho?

Mientras pensabas seriamente en una manera de llamar su atención una conversación llego hasta tus oídos.

"Pero veras... ella estaba justo allí, cerrando los ojos y cuando la bese se enojo ¡Se supone que me había dado luz verde! Entonces ¿porque se enojo? "

Eso te recordaba a un anime que habías visto así que empezaste a reír, pero tu risa hizo que el grupo de amigos se volteara hacia ti. Gwaa todos te veían tan fijamente, te ponían nervioso.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? -te pregunto uno de ellos y entraste en pánico.

—Es solo que... Bueno, mi novia también se enoja si la beso simplemente. -¿habías dicho "mi novia"? Si, tu novia imaginaria. Como sea captaste la atención del grupo de chicos. —Ya sabes, las chicas son màs sentimentales y románticas. No les gusta que solo hagas las cosas sin una pizca de galantería.

¿De que mierda estabas hablando? Ni tu lo sabias. Sin embargo ellos te veían atentos como si te creyeran. ¿Porque demonios te creían? ¿Acaso no veían tu aura de otaku virgen?

—Entonces ¿que debería hacer? -te pregunto el chico al que habías escuchado. —No quiero que ella termine conmigo, es mi primera novia.

—Bueno, creo que deberías decirle algo bonito. Como que esta mas linda de lo normal o que su cabello tiene un peinado lindo. A mi novia por ejemplo, la pone feliz cuando le digo que esa ropa le queda muy bien. No importa que ropa tenga ella se lo toma como un cumplido. -era un mal ejemplo porque no tenias novia, pero ellos no tenían ni idea. —También antes de que la beses tienes que pasar lentamente tus dedos por sus mejillas, recorrer el camino hasta su nuca, atraerla a ti lentamente y después besarla.

—Ya veo, voy a intentarlo hoy. -respondió el chico emocionado.

No, no, no ¡Era una mala idea! ¡Ella iba a terminar con el pobre chico por tu culpa! Ibas a disfrutar de tu popularidad al menos por el resto del día antes de que al día siguiente estuvieras igual o màs solo por mentiroso.

Al día siguiente el grupo de amigos te esperaba en tu lugar, te veían tan fijamente que parecía que te iba a matar. ¿Acaso planeaban golpearte? Te encogiste de hombros cuando te rodearon. Uno de ellos te dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—¡Amigo tenias razón! -te dijo con una gran sonrisa. —Le dije lo que me aconsejaste a mi novia y me dejo llegar a segunda base.

Waa que envidia, lo detestabas y lo envidiabas a partes iguales. Sin embargo sonreíste. Era el momento perfecto para decir que en realidad no tenias una novia, pero como tu consejo había ayudado se sentirían agradecidos y te incluirían. Pero antes de que pudieras decir la verdad de tu boca salieron mas mentiras.

—Genial amigo, quizás si sigues así puedas tener sexo con ella.

—¿Tu y tù novia ya lo hicieron?

—Por supuesto que si. -¡Mentiroso, eras un mentiroso! ¡Eso ni tu te lo creías! Pero ellos te veían como si fueras un héroe y tener tanta atención hacia que dentro de ti creciera un sentimiento de vanidad y felicidad.

Te convertiste en un mentiroso después de eso. Cada vez que te hablaban de sus novias tu sonreías y le contabas sobre tu "novia" basándote en referencias a animes que veías.

Incluso cuando te pidieron que describieras a tu novia, describiste a una chica anime que te gustaba mucho.

"Tiene largo y ligeramente rizado cabello negro, piel blanca cual porcelana muy suave al tacto. Unas largas y bien torneadas piernas y unos ojos de color bonito"

Porque si decías que tenia un ojo violeta y el otro gris, seguro que adivinaban que se trataba de una chica anime. Desde luego no faltaron las preguntas de tus amigos sobre los atributos de tu "perfecta novia".

"Tiene pechos de buen tamaño, no son ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes. Se acoplan perfectamente a mis manos cuando me deja tocarla"

Eso te convirtió en el rey del grupo. Tus mentiras eran tantas que si fueras pinocho tu nariz ya hubiera legado a saturno.

Hasta que un día te pidieron que se las presentaras. "Ah, es que ella es tímida" ¿Entonces una foto?

"Ah, es que no tengo ninguna..."

Sus miradas entrecerradas sobre ti te hacían darte cuenta que estaban empezando a dudar, ¡Estabas en problemas!

Habias llegado demasiado lejos como para decirles que no tenias novia, habías sido como el chico que gritaba "lobo" y cuando de verdad tuvieras una novia ya nadie iba a creerte.

Estabas deprimido. Tu hermana solo quería animarte así que te invito a ir con ella al festival de una escuela del otro lado de la ciudad. No querías ir, pero ella te obligo. Ya que tu hermana se encontraría con su amiga estabas solo vagando por las aulas sin tener realmente interés por nada de lo que ofrecían.

Hasta que de pronto paso frente a ti... La chica màs hermosa que habías visto. Ibas vestida de maid, con una corta falda negra que dejaba ver sus medias negras hasta arriba de las rodillas, sus largas piernas llamaron tu atención antes de ver lo demás. Su cabello era largo y ligeramente rizado de un hermoso negro azabache, sus ojos eran de un enigmático color escarlata. ¡Era justo como habías descrito a tu novia imaginaria!

Sin pensarlo mucho tomaste tu celular, ibas a tomarle una foto de lejos y decirle a tus amigos que le habías sacado la foto de improviso. Pero la primera vez estaba muy lejos, así que te acercaste. La segunda vez se movió, entonces lo intentaste una tercera vez. Apuntaste la cámara de tu celular mientras ella tomaba la orden de unas muy risueñas chicas, Ah se veía tan linda.

Tomaste la foto justo en el momento en e que se giraba, parecía que había posado para ti. La foto había salido perfecta, solo había un problema... olvidaste quitarle el sonido a la cámara.

Sus ojos escarlata pestañearon en una muestra de confusión, frunció el ceño dando un paso hacia ti.

—Oye tu.. ¿Acabas de ...?

—¡Waaa! -ni siquiera te quedaste a escuchar lo que iba a decir y saliste corriendo como un cobarde .

Al día siguiente les presumiste a tus amigos la foto de tu novia, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Te creían de nuevo y eso te hacia feliz. Continuaste siendo un mentiroso hasta graduarte, en la preparatoria estabas pensando seguir haciendo lo mismo.

Pero algo había fallado.

Tenias de fondo en el celular la imagen de tu "novia" cuando uno de tus nuevos compañeros se acerco para saludarte y conocerte.

—¿Estas saliendo con esta persona? -pregunto señalando la foto de tu celular.

—Si, así es. Salimos desde la secundaria. -respondiste si dudarlo, habías estado diciendo la misma mentira desde hace tiempo que ya era super natural para ti.

—Vaya, al fin entiendo muchas cosas. -dijo el chico asintiendo. ¿A que se refería? —¡Hey Osoko! -llamo a una chica de cabello castaño que estaba del otro lado del salón, no tenias idea de lo que pasaba así que solo te quedaste en silencio.

La chica se paro frente a ti y te dedico una sonrisa, ella era muy bonita. Su cabello castaño estaba sobre sus hombros y tenia unos lindos ojos marrones.

—¿Que pasa Jyushimatsu?

—Osoko, este chico esta saliendo con tu hermano. -"¿eh?" ¿Habia dicho "hermano"?

Toda la clase los veía de pronto.

—Si, tiene una foto del festival en donde los hombres nos vestimos de Maid. -dijo animado el chico de ojos color miel. Te quedaste de piedra al escuchar a algunos chicos decir "ah, recuerdo eso" . Ahora entendías porque se habían formado grupos tan rápidamente, ¡ellos venían de la misma secundaria!

Pero espera, aun había algo que no entendías. ¿hermano? ¿Habia dicho hermano? ¿Quien?!

—Waa, es cierto. Ya veo, así que tu eres el novio de mi hermano. No, espera. -la chica incrédula se asomo fuera del salón antes de regresar.

Detrás de ella apareció una persona, de cabello negro azabache, piel blanca cual porcelana y unos enigmáticos ojos carmesís. Vistiendo el mismo uniforme que tu...un chico. ¡Tu ficticia novia era un chico!

Peor aun cuando entro muchos lo saludaron, lo conocían de antes. Esto era tu fin, nadie iba a hablarte por arruinar la reputación de su amigo. El moreno se acerco a la castaña sin siquiera reparar en ti.

—Osomatsu ¿porque no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con este chico? -gruño la castaña.

—¿Que? -el pelinegro enarco una ceja.

—No tienes que ocultarlo, él mismo lo dijo. ¿Verdad Jyushimatsu? -el susodicho asintió.—Ademas tiene una foto tuya del festival escolar. -y le mostró tu celular, ahh debiste quitárselo de la manos antes.

Osomatsu, al menos ahora sabias el nombre de "tu novia" miro la foto en el celular y después su mirada bermellón se poso sobre ti.

¡Querías que te tragara la tierra!

Y así habías llegado a la situación actual, la mirada de Osomatsu te ponía nervioso. Estabas seguro que todos podían notar tu nerviosismo y nadie hacia nada. Habias estado gritando "lobo" mucho tiempo y ahora que ese lobo estaba frente a ti, con esos enigmáticos ojos escarlata analizándote... nadie iba a ir a ayudarte.

Suspiro antes de dejar tu teléfono en tu pupitre. ¡Iba a delatarte!

—Ahh, por esto te pedí que lo mantuvieras en secreto. Te dije que Osoko haría un escándalo. -dijo rascando su nuca. —Pero bueno, ya lo saben así que no hay porque ocultarlo. Chicos, él es mi amado novio... Por favor cuiden de él. - les pidió a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

Eso basto para que te incluyeran en su grupo. Sus amigos y conocidos te dieron la bienvenida, era como si fuese una gran familia y ya eras parte de ella. Te sentías aliviado de que no ibas a estar solo después de todo.

—Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, detrás del gimnasio. -fue lo ultimo que te dijo antes de mandarte un beso. Poco después salio del aula y las clases empezaron.

Estabas muy nervioso, tenias que agradecerle que no te dejo como un mentiroso. Especialmente porque su reputación estaba en juego, era un hombre después de todo. Aceptar ser el "novio" de otro hombre no era "normal".

A la hora del almuerzo mientras ibas por el pasillo alguien golpeo tu espalda de manera amistosa. Era Osoko, la hermana de Osomatsu.

—Oye Choromatsu, no vayan a perder clases por estar dándose amor. ¿eh? Según sus ex mi hermano es super manoseador. Jajaja. -por alguna razón eso te hizo sonrojar. —Bueno, si terminas pronto tus asuntos con Osomatsu ven a almorzar con las chicas y yo ¿Esta bien?

—Esta bien... -respondiste inmensamente feliz. ¡Era la primera vez que una chica te invitaba a almorzar con ella y sus amigas!

¡La suerte estaba de tu lado! O eso pensaste...

Cuando llegaste a donde estaba Osomatsu este se encontraba hojeando despreocupado una revista. Su mirada paso de las hojas a ti cuando te acercaste, te dedico una sonrisa encantadora como había hecho en el salón.

—Esto... ¡Gracias por cubrirme esta mañana! -dijiste inclinándote un escuchaste reír.

—Ah, esta bien. No hay problema. -movió la mano restandole importancia. —No me molesta seguir siendo tu novio de mentiras.

—¿eh?

—Porque si terminamos ahora, me voy a deprimir. ¡Después de todo estamos saliendo desde la secundaria! ¿no?

Parecía que tus mentiras te golpeaban directo a la cara mientras él continuaba hablando.

—Si me deprimo mis amigos te van a odiar de por vida. Y todos tus compañeros de salón son amigos míos. -eso sonaba como una... No, ese chico era buena persona. —Te propongo algo. Choromatsu... ¿no?

Asentiste y lo viste levantarse de el lugar donde estaba sentado. Se acerco a ti, esa mirada escarlata que antes te había resultado un poco fascinante parecía ahora tan intimidante que te hacia temblar.

—Yo seguiré haciendo de tu novio y seras popular entre mis amigos. Pero a cambio, vas a ser mi esclavo por los próximos tres años.

—¿Que? -¿de verdad te estaba pidiendo eso? Su mirada seria sobre ti te decía que iba en serio. —De ninguna manera.

—Ah, ya veo... Es una lastima. Pasaras estos tres años de escuela totalmente solo ¿podrás con eso? Pareces ser esa clase de persona que odia estar solo. -¿como podía saber eso? ¡Él era un demonio!

—Hum... Esta bien. -aceptaste después de pensarlo un poco.

Le tenias màs miedo a la soledad que a lo que él te pudiera hacer.

—¡Genial! Nos vamos a divertir mucho.. bueno yo lo haré, eso seguro. -volvió a sonreír de manera casi inocente, tu ya no le creías. Sabias que era un lobo con piel de oveja-.

—¡Hey, Choromatsu! ¡Ven a almorzar con nosotras! -Osoko te llamo desde la ventana de la clase 1-3, un poco el color que se te había ido volvió cuando viste a la castaña.

Escuchaste a Osomatsu chasquear la lengua. Y luego te tomo por el cuello de la camisa y te beso. No podías escuchar nada mas que a las chicas gritando "Kyaaa" y tu corazón acelerado. Tus rodillas no te sostuvieron y caíste rompiendo el beso. Osomatsu tenia esa mirada de nuevo, viéndote desde arriba paso la lengua por su labio inferior.

—Trato hecho, pequeño virgen. Nos vemos después de la escuela. -después de eso se fue tarareando una estúpida canción de moda.

¿En que carajos te habías metido? Ese tipo tenia personalidades múltiples y ahora era tu novio. Tu querías una novia! ¿que clase de jugarreta era esta?

Tu conocimiento de otaku te hacia llegar a una conclusión.

¡ Eras el protagonista de un BL!

Gwaa, querías que te tragara la tierra.

* * *

¿Que tal?

Si les gusto comenten.

Posiblemente lo seguiré pronto... Nos vemos.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**La perfecta novia del otaku.**

Muchas gracias a quienes me comentaron el capitulo de prueba. Me alegro tanto de que les gustara.

Gracias:blacksoulstar95, nehabaro, Ghoulphobia, koko, NekoPro23, natsume pichu, Ariasu-sama, Amor kagamine y Rararagi-san

Gracias a natsume pichu y Amor kagamine por recordarme el nombre del anime.- No me acordaba como se llamaba.

Espero que les guste.

 **Resumen** : Choromatsu era un otaku popular entre sus amigos por mentir diciendo que tenia novia, la mentira avanzo hasta el punto de tomarle una foto a una desconocida que presumiría como su "novia". Al entrar a la preparatoria descubre que la chica en realidad es un chico y que este esta dispuesto a seguir su mentira a cambio de una cosa... Tendría que ser su esclavo. ¿Quien demonios aceptaría eso? Solo un otaku muy desesperado. [AU-escolar] -OsoChoro.

 **Advertencias:** —Au-escolar.

—Ninguno de los matsu son hermanos en este fic.

—Trasvestismo(?) de parte de Osomatsu (si, y aun asi es seme)

—Occ ya que soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para manejar bien a los personajes. (lo siento!)

—Me inspire un poco en la chica lobo. 030

Nombre del anime en el que me inspire es :Ookami shojo to kuro ouji

* * *

 **II.- El otaku y la hora del almuerzo.**

—¿Me hiciste un bento casero? ¡No debiste hacerlo! -la sonrisa que Osomatsu te entregaba era radiante, sin embargo tu estabas temblando ligeramente.

—Bueno... -querías decir algo ya que la opción de salir corriendo de momento había sido bloqueada por tus piernas temblorosas. Balbuceaste un par de cosas indescifrables bajando la mirada, sentías el aire frió en tu nuca. Esa sensación de estar en peligro no se iba del todo. Seguías escuchando la risa armónica de Osomatsu, a lo lejos la charla de las chicas de su clase hablando obviamente de "la linda pareja" que eran. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta?

¡Estabas en peligro cerca de ese sujeto!

—Jaja pero que pena, es que nadie había hecho algo así por mi...Choromatsu. -y el tono en el que dijo tu nombre te hacia entender que quería que dejaras de ver tus pies y lo vieras a la cara. Osomatsu se rascaba la nuca mientras seguía con esa sonrisa boba en el rostro. —¡Un bento casero!. No debiste hacerlo... -sus ojos escarlata sin un rastro de luz en ellos te vieron fijamente. —No debiste hacerlo.

—¡Hum! -un ruido extraño salio de tu garganta cuando trataste de contener el grito de terror que te provocaba esa mirada sobre ti. Era casi como si fuera capaz de matarte con la mirada.—¡No lo comas entonces, idiota!

Espera. ¿Que acababas de decir? Era como si quisieras cavar tu tumba allí mismo.

Osomatsu enarco una ceja al escuchar que lo llamabas idiota, tu cara estaba roja, blanca o quizás azul al olvidar como respirar en ese momento. Por fin tus piernas te respondieron y te alejaste rápidamente. ¡Tenias que huir antes de que te matara!

Pero para tu mala suerte, sumado a tu poca condición física al ser un otaku (y pasar tu tiempo viendo series en lugar de hacer ejercicio), no solo no pudiste huir de manera decente, sino que terminaste cayendo a mitad del pasillo de bruces al suelo.

Waa, querías que te tragara la tierra.

¿Habia una manera decente de levantarse después de esa estrepitosa caída? Te lo preguntaste mientras empezabas a ponerte de pie. Una mano se puso frente a ti para ayudarte a levantarte, ilusionado levantaste la mirada solo para encontrarte con Osomatsu. Gwaa ese tipo, hacia que quisieras golpearlo directo a la cara. A regañadientes aceptaste su mano para que te ayudara. Apretó con fuerza tu mano y jalo levantándote con facilidad.

Una vez que estuviste de pie trataste de alejarte, pero Osomatsu paso sus dedos por tu rostro. Una suave caricia a penas tocándote.

—¿Te hiciste daño? -pregunto moviendo un poco la cabeza para ampliar su visión sobre tu rostro. ¿Como era que podía poner esa expresión de preocupación mientras te revisaba? Hasta parecía que le importabas.

Quizá muy tarde te das cuenta que ha pasado un brazo por tu cintura, prácticamente están separados por pocos centímetros. Ah, ahora entiendes porque las chicas empezaron a gritar de emoción de repente.

—¡E-estoy bien, solo aléjate! -dices de manera apresurada, sintiendo tu rostro caliente. Estas seguro que estas màs rojo que los enigmáticos ojos de Osomatsu. Pudiste alejarlo y pensabas volver a correr esperando no caer, pero el lobo disfrazado de oveja te detuvo abrazándote por a espalda.

—¡Lo siento, lo comeré! Estoy muy feliz de que hiciste el bento para mi,de verdad. Estoy seguro que me encantara. Solo no te enojes conmigo. -dijo en tono lastimero, casi parecía que estaba lloriqueando. Pero también lo había dicho lo suficiente fuerte para que los que presenciaban la escena curiosos lo escucharan.

"Oww, que lindo." "yo quiero un novio así" -te pareció que decían algunas chicas. Sentías una vena palpitar en tu sien, antes estabas avergonzado y ahora cabreado.

Osomatsu te abrazo un poco màs antes de susurrar a tu oído para que solo tu lo escucharas.

—Si no me gusta el bento te voy a violar.

—¡¿Ugh?! -¡Y el maldito lo decía como si nada! ¡¿Que maldita clase de monstruo era?! No, tu querías ser virgen por siempre.

Temblaste un poco en tu lugar, tu "novio" te había soltado para recuperar el bento. Antes de ir hacia ti y como si fuera lo màs natural del mundo tomo tu mano entrelazando los dedos. Y antes de reaccionar también te dejo un ligero beso en la comisura de tus labios. Te pusiste rojo de nuevo. Gwaaa Te daban ganas de matarlo, ¡maldito demonio!

Osomatsu te arrastro hasta la clase 1-3 donde su hermana y un montón de chicos habían juntado las bancas para comer juntos. Osoko sonrió al verte y mucho màs al ver que ibas de la mano con tu "novio".

—Hey, háganle un espacio a los tórtolos. -Dijo osoko y algunos se movieron un poco pero. ¿Porque solo había un lugar? Ibas a preguntarlo cuando Osomatsu se sentó en el único lugar disponible, bueno podrías quedarte de pie... excepto que ni siquiera puedes pensar en hacerlo cuando Matsuno ya te había jalado hacia él. Y de alguna manera extraña terminaste sentado en sus piernas.

Las chicas contuvieron un "kyaaa", los chicos rieron bajito. Y tu estabas que te morías de la vergüenza. Querías irte, hasta comer a mitad del pasillo sonaba mejor que estar sentado en ese lugar. Trataste de levantarte pero el moreno te jalo haciendo que te sentaras de nuevo. Casi pierdes el equilibrio y tuviste que detenerte apoyando tu mano en su pierna.

—Cuidado con lo que tocas. -te susurro Osomatsu y dejaste de moverte. ¡Pero el maldito estaba restregándose contra ti! ¿Que mierda tenia ese tipo en la cabeza?

Estabas poniéndote de malas y nervioso... y ansioso y un montón de cosas que Osomatsu hacia que sintieras al mismo tiempo. No sabias a que darle prioridad, esta vez le estabas dando prioridad a la vergüenza de tener que estar sentado en las piernas de tu pervertido novio con tu (super pervertido) novio restregándose contra ti. Querías huir.

—Waa. ¿Donde compraste tu bento? -pregunto de pronto Osoko sacándote de tus pensamientos.

—Me lo preparo mi chico super especial. -contesto Osomatsu con una sonrisa, parecía que estaba sorprendido de que, al final de cuentas, el bento luciera delicioso. Y tenia que ser delicioso, después de todo el maldito te había amenazado el día anterior con "meterte algo por donde no te daba el sol" si no le dabas un almuerzo digno. —Tiene todo lo que me gusta. ¿Verdad Choromatsu? . - asentiste. Y como no, si el maldito te había dado una lista de todo lo que le gustaba comer.

De hecho te había dicho que le compraras el bento, pero no tenias dinero. Habias gastado todos tus ahorros en un erogame con una chica que se parecía a tu "perfecta novia". Cuando salio te emocionaste un montón y conseguiste que alguien lo comprara por ti, estabas ansioso por jugar su ruta. Lamentablemente cuando llegaste a esa parte del juego no podías dejar de pensar en la chica trasformándose en el idiota que ahora estaba manoseándote debajo de la mesa, te hacia sentir frustrado.

—Esto esta delicioso. -susurro Osomatsu, de inmediato todos pusieron los ojos sobre el bento. "¿puedo probar un poco?" cada uno pregunto a su manera y tras la afirmación de Osomatsu empezaron a comer de tu bento. Sabias cocinar, eso era casi extraño. Pero era algo que te habían enseñado desde pequeño así que no lo veías como algo realmente especial.

—¡Estoy orgulloso de mi novio! -dijo en tono presumido Osomatsu, dejando un suave beso en tu mejilla. Masticaste con desgano el pedazo de salchicha en forma de pulpo que Jyushimatsu te había compartido a la fuerza por dejarlo probar tu comida, rodando los ojos. No podías creer que de verdad creyeran que eran novios. Osomatsu continuo alardeando de lo genial que era su almuerzo cuando sentiste sus dedos recorrer de manera descarada el interior de tu pierna. ¡Estaba manoseándote!

—Detente. -le gruñiste lo suficiente bajo para que solo él escuchara, pero te lanzaba esa mirada de corderito susurrando un "No estoy haciendo nada" acompañado de un puchero. Puede ser que esa expresión engañara a todos, pero tu sabias que ese tipo tenia de inocente lo que tu tenias de atleta. Disimuladamente le diste un codazo y se detuvo, al menos por unos segundos antes de pasar sus dedos de manera descarada por tu entrepierna.

—Gyaa... -contuviste un grito nada masculino fingiendo que de pronto te había dado hipo. El aliento de Osomatsu golpeaba en tu nuca haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera tu espalda, tus rodillas temblaban ligeramente mientras tarabas sin éxito de alejar la mano de Osomatsu.

No reacciones, no reacciones, no reacciones. No podías dejar de repetir eso en tu mente, de verdad que estabas concentrándote en ello. pero de pronto

—Ahh.. -un extraño sonido escapo de tus labios, todos se giraron a verte. —Digo "AAh, que se me olvido comprar una bebida"! -dijiste de manera apresurada levantándote, dándole un pisotón a tu adorado "novio" mientras salias. —Ahora regreso.

Y saliste del salón lo mas rápido que podías.

Maldito Osomatsu, Malditas hormonas. ¡Maldita tela que se sentía bien al tacto! Gwaa no podías creer que estabas ligeramente duro por culpa de la mano de ese pervertido. Aunque cuando te encerraste en un cubículo en el baño te sentiste màs pervertido que él.

¿Que demonios pasaba? Ni siquiera con el ultimo erogame o el ultimo anime hentai que viste tuviste reacción alguna. Debía ser por el estrés, si, de seguro era eso. Ibas a quedarte allí hasta que tu problema se fuera por si solo, pero entonces un mensaje te llego. Lo abriste solo para distraerte. Era una foto, una foto de tu falso novio cuando estaba vestido de tu falsa novia. En la imagen se podía ver a "la chica" levantando ligeramente su falda, dejando ver sus largas piernas, los botones superiores de su vestido estaban desabrochados dejando ver sus hombros y su delgado cuello, veía hacia otra parte como si estuviera "avergonzada". ¡Se veía tan linda!

Espera, ella no era una chica, era un demonio disfrazado de la mujer de tus sueños. Era un maldito burlándose de tus "inocentes" fantasías. Era un lobo que quería comerte vivo, un hombre. Mas que nada era un chico y eso lo tenias claro.

Entonces...

¿Porque si sabias que era un chico estabas màs duro después de ver su foto?

¡Las hormonas, una maldición china, el calentamiento global! Ni siquiera sabias a quien culpar de lo caliente que estabas en ese momento. Tuviste que hacer mucho uso de tu auto control para no masturbarte aun así tu cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo hicieras.

Al final cuando lograste calmarte saliste del baño no sin antes lavar tu cara con agua fría. Nadie debería darse cuenta de la tortura que habías pasado (era una tortura para ti, al menos). Cuando saliste del baño Osomatsu estaba esperándote recargado en la pared del frente.

—¿Te gusto la foto? Pajamatsu.

—No.. ¿Y como demonios me llamaste? -arrugaste las cejas tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Pajamatsu, te va genial porque eres un pajero. -dijo entre risas, enrojeciste después de escucharlo. —De seguro te hiciste una viendo mi foto.

—Yo no lo hice... -al meno no ese día.

—Pero de seguro lo has hecho. -¿Acaso podía leer tu mente? Te quedaste en blanco y Osomatsu rió con mas ganas.

"El que calla otorga" o algo así.

—Dios, eres tan gracioso... Pajamatsu. Debería sentirme alagado por ser el dueño de tus pajas Pajamatsu.

—¡No me llames así! -pero él continuo repitiendo tu nuevo apodo mientras te acompañaba a tu clase.

Gwaa querías que te tragara la tierra... de nuevo.

* * *

¡Que tal?

Xd cuando salio en el anime lo de pajamatsu me moría de risa, tenia que escribir sobre ese apodo en la historia.

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto, saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**La perfecta novia del otaku.**

Muchas gracias a quienes me comentaron el capitulo anterior Me alegro tanto de que les gustara.

Este capitulo es algo corto, pero hoy no tenia demasiado tiempo para escribir. Pero como veo que les gusta este fic hice el esfuerzo de escribir un poco. Esperen otra actualización a más tardar el lunes. Compartan este fic si les gusta. Gracias por su apoyo uwu

Espero que les guste.

 **Resumen** : Choromatsu era un otaku popular entre sus amigos por mentir diciendo que tenia novia, la mentira avanzo hasta el punto de tomarle una foto a una desconocida que presumiría como su "novia". Al entrar a la preparatoria descubre que la chica en realidad es un chico y que este esta dispuesto a seguir su mentira a cambio de una cosa... Tendría que ser su esclavo. ¿Quien demonios aceptaría eso? Solo un otaku muy desesperado. [AU-escolar] -OsoChoro.

 **Advertencias:** —Au-escolar.

—Ninguno de los matsu son hermanos en este fic.

—Trasvestismo(?) de parte de Osomatsu (si, y aun asi es seme)

—Occ ya que soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para manejar bien a los personajes. (lo siento!)

—Me inspire un poco en la chica lobo. 030

Nombre del anime en el que me inspire es :Ookami shojo to kuro ouji

* * *

 **III.-Regreso a casa juntos.**

—Hoy vamos a ir juntos a casa.

Fue lo que repentinamente dijo el demonio vestido de oveja que se hacia pasar por tu novio, mejor conocido como Osomatsu. Su gran sonrisa podría encantar y engañar a cualquiera pero a ti no. No, tu ya sabias que era un demonio.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije que hoy te voy a acompañar a tu casa. -respondió ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Porque demonios? -preguntaste frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, no querías a ese tipo cerca de tu casa. Ya era suficiente con todo el acoso escolar que sufrías con él.

—Porque... Escuche que hay un tipo raro rondando la escuela y solo pensar que pueda hacerte algo hace que no me quede tranquilo. -junto la punta des sus dedos haciendo un pequeño chicas a tus espaldas no podían contener sus "kyaa"

¿Porque las chicas siempre estaban atentas a todo lo que dijera ese tipo? Más importante, lo que te acababa de decir. Era cierto que habían visto a un hombre raro rondar la escuela, pero tú eras un chico. ¡No es como si fuera a ir detrás de ti! al menos no considerando que había chicas tan guapas en la escuela, Osoko por ejemplo.

—Oh, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras. Soy un chico, así que no me pasara nada.

—Pero aun así quiero estar seguro. -junto las palmas de sus manos. —Por favor, déjame acompañarte. No quiero que te pase nada.

—Como dije no es necesario. -aun te negabas, Osomatsu suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

—Déjame acompañarte. -y el tono frió con el que lo dijo te hacia notar que no había ninguna maldita manera de negarte.

—E-esta bien.

—Gracias cariño~ . -de inmediato te abrazo con fuerza susurrando a tu oído. - Voy a castigarte por hacerme rogarte, pajamatsu.

Y tu cuerpo entero tembló mientras tu novio se alejaba.

Desde hace unos días él te estaba acosando masivamente por mensajes y llamadas. No tenias ni idea de como había conseguido tu teléfono ya que en ningún momento le habías dado tu numero, pero lo había hecho. Y te había mandado una foto "sexy" en donde aparecía como su alter ego (tu novia imaginaria, la que si te gustaba), tuviste que usar toda tu fuerza de voluntad para lograr no tocarte viendo esa imagen. Calaba en tu conciencia que antes (cuando aun no sabias que tu novia era un chico) si que te habías masturbado más de una vez imaginando situaciones sacadas de mangas hentai al ver su foto. Ver a la cara a Osomatsu después de eso hacia que te quisieras morir de verguenza.

Al terminar la ultima hora de clases buscaste escapar sin que nadie te viera, pero Osomatsu parecía que te leia la mente y cuando ibas a salir a hurtadillas él ya estaba esperándote.

—Justo a tiempo pajamatsu.

—D-deja de llamarme así. -respondiste arrugando un poco las cejas, sacando tus zapatos de tu casillero antes de salir de la escuela con Osomatsu al lado. Te obligo a cargar tu mochila y lo aceptaste de mala gana.

—Entonces Chorizo~ -respondió burlón.—Indícame el camino.

—¿Que demonios es eso? -entrecerraste la mirada sobre él mientras continuabas caminando cambiándote su mochila de lado.

—Es que tu nombre "Choromatsu" es muy largo, así que estaba pensando ponerte un apodo lindo que solo yo, siendo tu novio pueda usar. Chorizo, chorizo suena bien. Pajachorizosky.

—Me niego.

—No te estoy preguntando. -gruño. —Además me gusta mas pajamatsu. -asintió un par de veces a su mismo comentario. Tu no podías decir nada porque sabias que te iría peor. Era capaz de usar lo que dijeras en tu contra. —Sabes que te queda pajamatsu, porque eres un pajero. -y lo dijo tan fuerte que los que iban pasando cerca de donde caminaban los volteaban a ver raro.

—E-es algo natural. Una respuesta natural en las estimulacion hormonal de un un adolescente. ¡Incluso tu lo haces!

—Si. Ayer lo hice pensando en ti.

—¿Ah? -detuviste tu caminata, osomatsu seguía caminando con las manos en la cabeza. —¿Que hiciste que?

—Bueno, empece imaginándote usando el uniforme de gimnasia de las chicas. ¡Te veías tan erótico, mi mente pudo con eso!

—Estas de broma ¿verdad? -parecía que el ceño fruncido era la única expresión posible cuando estabas cerca de ese tipo. Osomatsu sonrió amplio, solo pudiste retroceder un pequeño paso antes de chocar con un poste de luz.

Sin embargo él continuo acercándose y acortando la distancia entre ambos, prácticamente lo único que los separaba era su mochila y eso porque lo pusiste frente a ti como si fuese un escudo

—¿Parece que estoy de broma? En mi fantasía estabas así mismo, atrapado sin escape. Temblando y usando esa linda boca tuya para hacer las cosas más sensuales. -sus dedos pasaron por tus labios mientras lentamente metía una de sus piernas entre las tuyas. Estabas tratando de resistirte, o al menos eso creías. —Y también te besaba un montón por se un buen chico.

— Uhm... -tu cara se sentía arder en ese momento. No pudiste más que apretar con fuerza los parpados cuando atrapo tus labios en un suave beso. ahh...

—¿Osomatsu? -la voz de un hombre hizo que ambos dieran un salto y se separaran. No podías ver de quien se trataba ya que Osomatsu se había parado frente a ti de tal modo que te bloqueaba de la vista de esa persona y al mismo tiempo lo bloqueaba de ti.

—Te dije que me dejaras en paz Tougou. -el tono frió que uso te recordaba a cuando te estaba amenazando para que hicieras algo. —Ahora estoy con alguien más así que ya no molestes. Vamos. -te tomo por la muñeca y te obligo a caminar rápidamente.

Por un momento pudiste ver a quien había hablado antes. Parecía un hombre mucho mayor que ustedes. ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Acaso salia con Osomatsu...?

Por alguna razón eso te hizo apresurar un poco el paso mientras la mano de Osomatsu se cerraba sobre tus dedos.

—Esta es mi casa. -dijiste deteniendo el paso. Osomatsu había pasado todo el camino en silencio y sin voltear a verte. Su indiferencia había provocado que ese calorcito que sentiste antes cuando te tenia contra el poste de luz desapareciera. Soltó tu mano y la metio en su bolsillo viendo a los alrededores.

—No esta tan lejos de mi casa. Mañana te acompañare de nuevo. -estiro su mano para recuperar su mochila.

—Ese hombre.. ¿estabas saliendo con él? -preguntaste y su mirada escarlata se fijo en ti. Te pusiste nervioso. —¿O de donde lo conoces...?

—¿Estas celoso? -pregunto con una risilla...pero esta se borro cuando negaste.

—Ni siquiera eres algo mio. -respondiste dándole su bolso, pero en lugar de tomarlo tomo tu muñeca y con fuerza te jalo hacia él. Diste unos tompicones tratando de no perder el equilibrio, sentiste su mano pasar por tu cintura y después sus labios con fuerza sobre los tuyos.

—¡Uhm...! -forcejear solo logro que profundizara el beso, su lengua explorando con rudeza tu boca.

—¿Choromatsu? -la voz de tu padre te hizo dar un salto arrojando lejos a Osomatsu. el cual cayo de trasero contra el suelo.

—¡P-p-padre! -si podía haber algo aun más rojo que la grana eso eras tu en ese momento. sentías que toda tu sangre estaba en tu cara ahora.

—¿Que estaban haciendo...? -pregunto tu padre. Gwaa la suerte estaba de tu lado, tal vez no había visto nada.

—Buenas noches suegro. -dijo Osomatsu levantándose de el suelo, sacudiendo el polvo de su trasero.

—¿Suegro?

—Soy Osomatsu Matsuno. El novio de su hijo. Mucho gusto -dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

¡¿Que demonios le pasaba a ese tipo?!

—Ah... ¿Te quedas a cenar? -pregunto tu padre algo confundido..

—Oh, claro. muchas gracias suegro. Con permiso. -Osomatsu entro a tu casa inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia tu padre.

Gwaa, definitivamente te olvidarías de la pequeña sensacion de celos que sentiste antes. (porque si eran celos aunque no quicieras aceptarlo) Ahora definitivamente sabias que odiabas a ese tipo.

* * *

#Suegro.

#PajaChorizosky.

Espero que les guste y comenten.

Nos leemos pronto, saludos.~


	4. Chapter 4

**La perfecta novia del otaku.**

Hola, ¿como están? Antes que nada perdón por decir que actualizaría el lunes y no lo hice. He estado algo ocupado, pero ya tengo tiempo. (un poco)

Muchas gracias a quienes me comentaron el capitulo anterior: Bloody Renan, NATMAN98, Ariasu-sama, Shinoby Nehory, Karinio, Seiiza, KennethMc, Reki Zen, kdelunasanchez, anixxlanis, ALTRELAU, claumeh, Sushimatsu y PukaSaotome13 .

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

 _ **IV. -Besos de buenas noches.**_

En retrospectiva debiste haberlo venir, desde que Osomatsu fue invitado a cenar por tu padre algo ya iba mal. Podías sentir el nerviosismo en tu cuerpo entero, tus muñecas atrapadas contra el colchón por las manos del mayor, tu pulso elevándose con esa mirada intensa sobre ti.

—Sueltam... -Ni siquiera logras decir la palabra completa cuando eres callado por los labios de tu falso novio, quieres resistirte, te has dado cuenta que estas en una situación peligrosa. Te parece que dejas de respirar cuando Osomatsu empuja sus caderas contra las tuyas. —Mm... Deten... ¡Ngh! -aprietas con fuerza los parpados cuando tu cuello es atacado con una mordida, la situación se vuelve aun mas peligrosa. Logras sacar fuerza de quien sabe donde y liberas una de tus manos para empujar a Osomatsu lejos de ti.

Su mirada escarlata sobre ti te dice... Estas en peligro de ser devorado por el lobo.

¿Como demonios habían llegado a eso?

 **[4 horas antes]**

Osomatsu veía con sumo interés todo a su paso, deteniéndose (para tu desgracia) para ver unas cuantas fotos vergonzosas de cuando eras pequeño. ¿Cual era la manía de las madres de tomar fotos vergonzosas? estabas seguro que tu madre no era la única que lo hacia, si te repetías eso te sentías un poco mejor. Osomatsu contenía la risa señalando una foto en especifico.

—Lindo traserito de bebé, eso no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo lindo. -dicho esto y sin que te lo esperaras te dio una palmada en el trasero justo cuando tu padre pasaba detrás de los dos.

—Ah, la juventud de hoy. -Tú progenitor se hizo de la vista gorda y siguió su camino por la sala. Fulminaste con la mirada a Osomatsu quien se disponía a tomar una foto de tu foto con su celular. Por suerte la alejaste a tiempo.

—Deja de hacer lo que se te venga en gana. ¿Que demonios pretendes? -Osomatsu sonrió divertido, no su típica sonrisa que daba miedo, sino la que usaba para hablar con las chicas, esa sonrisa encantadora que no te gustaba para nada.

—Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi lindo novio. -¿porque no te estaba amenazando como siempre? Fácil, tu padre estaba detrás de ti.

—Lo siento. ¿Osomatsu, verdad? A pesar de que te invite a cenar, aun no esta listo el curry.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? - Osomatsu ofreció su ayuda de inmediato. ¿que pretendía? —Me sentiría mejor si ayudara en algo, suegro.

—Ah, esta bien entonces. -tu padre parecía algo tenso por ser llamado "suegro" tan de repente. Dejaste la mochila sobre el sillón a un lado de la de Osomatsu y fuiste a la cocina. —Choromatsu, hijo. Deberías ir poniendo la mesa por favor.

—¿Eh? -No querías hacerlo. Si dejabas solo a Osomatsu con tu padre quien sabe que cosas podría inventar ese demonio. No querías seguir ese tonto juego delante de tu padre, pero por el momento sentías que no tenias opción. Osomatsu parecía ser el tipo de personas que podría contarle todas tus mentiras con facilidad a tu progenitor, quedando él como una "victima". Solo te quedaba un ultimo recurso. (aunque después te arrepintieras de ello) —Es que yo...Quiero pasar tiempo con mi novio.

Osomatsu se quedo de piedra, tu padre igual. Pero aun contrariado tu padre asintió y los mando a poner la mesa.

—Eso fue raro... -susurro Osomatsu arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

—No sé que pretendas pero deja ese juego de los "novios" en frente de mi padre.

—Ah, Pajachorizovsky, no es justo solo seguir tus mentiras delante de algunas personas.-se quejo el mayor cruzándose de brazos, mas luego sonrió amplio. —Ademas es divertido ver tu frustración.

¡Definitivamente era un demonio!

La cena empezó de lo más incomodo, por alguna razón que aun no terminabas de entender a pesar de que la mesa era para cuatro personas y cada una debería tener su lado Osomatsu se sentó a tu lado, otra cosa rara era que tu padre estaba hablando. Normalmente llegaba cansado de el trabajo, cenaba rápido e iba a dormir. Pero hoy parecía no tener esos planes y estaba hablando con Osomatsu sobre quien sabe que cosa.

—¿Su esposa no viene a cenar? -pregunto Oso.

—ah, ella no vive aquí. -antes de que tu falso novio se disculpara tu padre continuo. —Oh, nosotros no estamos divorciados ni nada. Es solo que ella trabaja del otro lado de la ciudad y le es más fácil llegar a su trabajo de esa forma. Ya que mi querida ama su trabajo era injusto que lo tuviera que dejar porque vivíamos lejos. Pero nos vemos cada fin de semana y vamos a algún lugar de paseo, la próxima vez deberías venir también.

—No es necesario. -interrumpiste.

—¡Me encantaría! -dijo de inmediato Osomatsu, tu padre sonrió. ¿Que demonios? ¿Porque a tu padre que no le caía bien nadie parecía agradarle Osomatsu? ¿Era alguna clase de broma?

Refunfuñando volteaste el rostro, de cualquier forma no te estaban incluyendo en su conversación sobre "caballos de carrera". Mientras comías un poco de arroz, masticando de manera perezosa sentiste algo recorrer lentamente tu pierna. Tu mirada fue de inmediato debajo de la mesa encontrando la mano de Osomatsu pasándose descaradamente por tu pierna hasta el cierre de tu pantalon.

Pudiste evitar gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, sin embargo no pudiste evitar sonrojarte. Tomaste la mano del mayor apretándola con fuerza, alejándola de tu cuerpo. Entonces tu padre vio debajo de la mesa.

—Chicos, no tiene porque tomarse de las manos por debajo de la mesa. Pueden hacerlo libremente.

—¿Gracias? -ambos lo dijeron en forma de pregunta. No, es que tu no querías tomar su mano, solo querías que dejara de manosearte por debajo de la mesa. Pero no podías decirle eso a tu padre.

"¿Y como se conocieron?¿Desde cuando están saliendo? ¿Porque no me dijiste nada Choromatsu?" -las dos primeras iban dirigidas a Osomatsu, cuando dijo tu nombre hablo en tono más severo. Osomatsu respondió mezclando la verdad, "nos conocimos en un estival escolar de secundaria. Estamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas". Sin embargo tu no pudiste responder a la pregunta que iba directamente hacia ti.

—No es que... yo...

—Es que no sabíamos como iba a tomárselo, ¿le parece bien que su hijo tenga un novio y no una novia?

—Bueno, da igual ¿no?. Puede que solo estén curiosos los dos, también tuve mi etapa bi curiosa en la preparatoria. Pero fui muy cruel con algunos chicos porque era joven y estúpido.. creo que dios me castigo con eso con Choroko. su obsesión por los gays me hace ponerme incomodo.

Te encogiste de hombros. ¿Y acaso no se sentía incomodo al pensar que su hijo podría ser gay? No significaba que te gustara Osomatsu, para nada.

Aunque lo de Choroko era algo a parte, su obsesión por el yaoi había llegado a tanto que se distraía shipeando a los hombres de su clase, es por eso que la trasfirieron aun colegio solo para chicas, eso no dejaba su obsesión de lado, hace unos días te había mandado imágenes de su nueva ship "Sacapuntas-kun y lapiz-sempai". Imágenes que tratabas de borrar de tu mente ahora.

—¿Quien es "Choroko"?

—¿No lo sabes? Es la hermana mayor de Choromatsu. -tu padre entrecerró la mirada sobre Osomatsu. estabas casi seguro que se estaba dando cuenta de que no sabia nada de ti. —¿Como es que no lo sabes si son novios?

Lo había descubierto. Trataste de disimular la sonrisa que te provocaba el repentino nerviosismo de Osomatsu, parecía que se había quedado sin cosas que decir.

—A decir verdad señor. -El de orbes escarlata hablo encogiéndose de hombros. ¿iba a confesar que todo era una broma? o eso pensaste. —Ya que Choromatsu y yo vamos en clases diferentes casi no podemos vernos... entonces cuando lo hacemos lo ultimo que se nos ocurre es hablar. ¡Porque somos adolescentes! ¡En nuestro tiempo libre nos manoseamos y nos besuqueamos como si no hubiera un mañana!

—Ya veo. Esta juventud de ahora es tan extraña jaja. Tomen unos condones por si acaso. -tu padre saco unos condones de su cartera. ¿que demonios hacia eso alli?

—Gracias, pero tengo los míos. Reservados para usarlos con Choromatsu. -saco una tira "enorme" con tu nombre escrito con marcador negro.

Esta vez no te contuviste de darle un golpe directo a la cara. "¡No digas eso, idiota! ¿y de donde mierda sacaste eso?"

Tu padre los veía con una mueca de confusión. Osomatsu trato de fulminarte con la mirada, sabias que iba a cobrárselo.

—Estoy seguro que le vas a encantar a mi esposa. -dijo de pronto tu padre, parecía emocionado. —¡Nuestro Choromatsu no morirá virgen!

Por alguna razón sentías que tu hermana se había apoderado del cuerpo de tu padre.

Una vez terminada la cena y limpios los platos Osomatsu se puso su mochila al hombro, dispuesto a irse, se habían tomado demasiado tiempo hablando que se había echo muy oscuro. Tú padre había sugerido que debía quedarse a dormir pero te negaste, ¡tu virginidad estaba en juego si te quedabas a solas con Osomatsu!

El mayor camino hacia la ventana y se asomo un poco antes de cerrar la cortina. Parecía tenso de pronto.

—¿Puedo quedarme hoy? Por favor -pidió, las palabras "por favor" sonaban extrañas viniendo de él que siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana. Tú padre asintió diciendo que prepararía el futon.

Trataste sin éxito de ver por la ventana ya que él no te dejo. ¿que había allá afuera? Debía ser algo malo para que Osomatsu se asustara de esa manera.

Mientras te cepillabas los dientes escuchaste a tu novio llamar a su hermana, o habías entendido muy bien ya que escuchaste solo una parte de la conversación. "Voy a quedarme en casa de Choromatsu, no es por lo que crees. Cierra todas las puertas y ventanas Osoko... y por lo que más quieras, no salgas sola de casa mañana."

¿A que se debía eso? ¿Debías preocuparte?

—Osomatsu. ¿Has avisado a tu casa que te quedaras hoy? Mira, aquí tienes un cepillo de dientes, es un paquete nuevo así que no hay problema. Puedes dejarlos aquí para la próxima.

Escuchar eso te hizo escupir de manera estrepitosa. ¿Eh? ¿Acaso eso era una invitación para otro día también? ¿Quien era ese señor y que había hecho con tu padre?!

—¿Escuchaste eso? -pregunto Osomatsu dando codazos a tu costado. —Tengo una invitación abierta para venir otro día~ -sonrió poniendo pasta dental a su cepillo color rojo. —Menos mal que tengo encanto para caerle bien a la gente, tu padre prácticamente me ha dicho que puedo quitarte lo virgen.

—Eso no sucederá. -gruñiste yendo a tu habitación. Osomatsu te siguió después de unos minutos. Se quedo viendo tu habitación con las cejas arrugadas en una mueca de desagrado.

—Vaya, ahora sé porque tus padres pensaron quedarías virgen de por vida. Eres todo un otaku. -por donde quiera que mirara había algo de anime, así que simplemente mantuvo la mirada en ti hasta que algo llamo su atención. —Se parece a mi.

-señalo a uno de los posters que estaban cerca de tu cama, la chica anime que tanto te gustaba. —¿Te has tocado pensando en mi en esa posición?

—Claro que no, idiota. -lo empujaste hacia el futon y apagaste las luces. —Cállate y duérmete.

—Ok~. -fue su simple respuesta y por un momento pensaste que seria fácil lidiar con él. Te acostaste en tu cama y cerraste los ojos disfrutando del silencio. Una sensacion de pesadez te hizo abrir los ojos, Osomatsu estaba a centímetros de besarte. —¡¿Que demonios haces?! -levantaste la voz, él puso un dedo contra tus labios.

—Shh, despertaras a tu papá. -Frunciste el ceño bajando el tono de voz para decir

—¿Que estas tratando de hacer? idiota.

—Es que me sentía solo en el futon y te ves tan cómodo. Además quería manosearte.

—Pues yo no quiero, así que vete. -lo empujaste para alejarlo pero él tomo tus muñecas y las puso contra la cama. El tratar de usar tus piernas para patearlo solo lograste que se metiera entre ellas y te sometiera contra el colchón.

—Sueltam.. -no fuiste capaz de decir ni una sola palabra completa, Osomatsu te beso a su antojo, explorando con rudeza tu boca, restregando su cuerpo contra el tuyo.

Y así habías llegado a esa situación, con un lobo hambriento a punto de devorarte. Una de las manos de Osomatsu se metió debajo de tu camisa, sus dedos hacían que tu piel se erizara a su paso Pero tu eras un chino, no deberías ser tan sensible ¿o si? Ademas tu virginidad le pertenecía a Nyan-chan.

Con eso en mente tomaste impulso y le diste un cabezazo al mayor, lo desorientaste lo suficiente para arrojarlo de vuelta al futon

—¡Dije que te detuvieras, idiota! -gruñiste frunciendo el ceño. —Que te queda claro que no me acostare contigo! Ni siquiera me gustas. -y era una mentira decir eso cuando estabas un poco emocionado por solo sus beso.

—Así nunca perderás lo virgen Pajachorizovsky. -Osomatsu se cruzo de brazos, desde donde estaba la luz que entraba por la ventana te dejaba ver sus ojos que parecían negros con la poca luz. —¿Si fuera una chica lo harías conmigo...?

—Si fueras una chica no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Porque ya sabes, soy malo con las chicas... -No se te acercaban antes y si lo hacían ahora era porque eras "novio" de Osomatsu.

—¡Entonces deja de quejarte y vamos a hacerlo!

—¡Que no voy a hacerlo con alguien que ni siquiera me gusta! -te cruzaste de brazos también, para verte serio.

—Que aburrido eres. -se quejo y se acostó dándote la espalda. —Y mejor que no te duermas o te atacare y esta vez llegare hasta el final.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte. -abrazaste una almohada como si fuera un escudo que defendería tu virginidad.

Osomatsu se mantuvo callado por unos minutos, entonces volvió a sentarse viendo hacia ti.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¿A donde? -te sentiste estúpido por preguntar eso. Osomatsu se acerco hasta ti, pasando la punta de sus dedos por tu rostro acariciándolo con cuidado. Tus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con el escarlata de los ojos de Osomatsu.

—No, me refiero a como novios...reales.

Por alguna razón cuando entendiste que te estaba preguntando tu cara se puso roja y empezaste a balbucear. ¿Por qué estabas nervioso de pronto? peor aun ¿por qué Osomatsu se estaba sonrojando también?

—¡Era una broma! -dijo de forma apresurada.

—Obviamente lo era! -respondiste igual de apresurado.

Ambos balbucearon un "buenas noches" él regresando a su futon y tu cubriéndote con la sabana hasta la cabeza. Tu corazón latía como loco de repente.

No pudiste dormir, no solo por estar al pendiente de que Osomatsu no tratara de atacarte mientras descansabas. Si no porque estuviste pensando en él toda la noche. ¿Por qué no podías dejar de pensar en él?

¿Acaso...?

No. Negaste con fuerza tratando de desechar la idea. No había manera de que estuviera empezando a gustarte Osomatsu. No era eso...o tal vez si.

No, solo estabas confundido. Tratarías de convencerte de eso, porque no había manera de que de verdad Osomatsu te gustara.

* * *

¿Que tal? Notaron que Osomatsu es un mago que aparece condones? XD

Tienen el apoyo de papi ¿que más quieren?

Ya que todos son de padres diferentes en este fic no se que nombre ponerle a los padres de cada uno. No se me da eso de inventar nombres. =0=

Si les gusto comenten :D

nos leemos pronto. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**La perfecta novia del otaku.**

Hola, ¿como están? Espero que bien.

Perdón por tardar.- (no fue tanto, creo).

Quería avisarles que hice un dibujo de este fic, pueden verlo en mi deviantart búsquenme como Teddy-Freddy. Si quiere, claro. De una vez aviso que no se dibujar, pero le pongo ganitas XD

Muchas gracias a quienes me comentaron el capitulo anterior: catorceuno, Ariasu-sama, Sushimatsu , Shinoby Nehory, Reki Zen, KennethMc, katipeluche , NATMAN98 , Seiiza, Bloody Renan, Bel , Karinio, Arialys85, PukaSaotome13 , Chiyoko-DRM, fujoshidekokoro, jessicangel , Vanessa Andersen, ZombieCuak , remedy six y Bluebell

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

 **V.-Confesión precipitada.**

Con intensidad esa mirada de orbes azules te observaba, te ponía nervioso, te hacia temblar ligeramente por el miedo, pero tenias que admitir que no era tan atemorizarte como la mirada escarlata de Osomatsu que parecía querer matarte allí mismo.

Apretaste ligeramente la ropa del mayor; tus mejillas sonrojadas se ocultaban con la bufanda que antes él había puesto con cuidado en tu persona. Suspiraste.

—A mi también... a mi también sempai, me gustas. -susurraste bajando la mirada nervioso ¿Te habías equivocado en algo?

Tu sempai rió bajito, pudiste sentir sus dedos acariciar suavemente tu rostro. Levantaste la mirada para verlo acercarse lentamente. ¿Iba a besarte? Tu cuerpo entero se tenso.

Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente para que sus labios se tocaran, sentiste una mano tomándote fuerte por el brazo. Alejándote de el sempai para después abrazarte con fuerza.

—No toques a mi novio. -Osomatsu gruño. —Voy a matarte si vuelves a tocarlo.

—¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo? Osomatsu idio...! -y no pudiste decir nada más porque es ese momento, frente a tus sorprendidos compañeros;y tu nuevo sempai y amigo, Osomatsu te beso.

¡¿Que demonios?!

 **[4 días antes]**

Tenias unas ojeras horribles por la mañana, no habías podido dormir por culpa de el idiota de Osomatsu. El demonio vestido de oveja descansaba plácidamente en el futon al lado de tu cama, lo odiabas por lucir tan daban ganas de ponerle la almohada en la cara para borrar esa estúpida expresión en su rostro.

Suspiraste frustrado levantándote más temprano de lo habitual, tomaste un rápido baño con un poco de miedo de que el idiota acosador de Osomatsu se atreviera a entrar e intentar atacarte cuando estabas indefenso. Muchas veces por la noche, cuando estabas por quedarte dormido él se levantaba de su futon y se acercaba susurrando un "Voy a devorarte entero si me dejas".

No ibas a dejarlo. ¡Nunca ibas a dejarlo!

Te preparaste para la escuela como todos los días, era un alivio que fuera viernes. Por fin podrías descansar el fin de semana de los acosos de tu falso novio esperabas que tu padre no le comentara nada a tu madre sobre Osomatsu, porque estabas seguro que si esa información llegaba a los oídos de Choroko ibas a estar en problemas. Su acoso seria peor que el de "tu novio".

Al regresar a tu habitación Osomatsu se estaba poniendo el uniforme, quizá demasiado tarde notaste que estaba usando una de tus pijamas antes. (porque cuando lo tenias encima de ti en lo que menos te fijaste fue en su ropa).

—Buenos días... -susurraste sin saber que más decir, tratando todo lo posible de no verlo mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—Buenos días. -saludo en tono cantarin. —¡Tu padre es genial! Lavo mi uniforme y quedo muy suave. Además me deseo un buen día mientras me daba palmaditas en la cabeza. Pero lo mejor de todo es que me dio permiso de quitarte la virginidad. Me gustaría tener un papá como el tuyo.

—Aun si él te da "permiso" no te dejare hacerlo, idiota. -gruñiste guardando tus cosas. —Pero. ¿como es tu padre?

—No sé. No conocí a mi padre y aunque mi madre llevo a un hombre a casa... este fue más una pesadilla que una figura paterna. -susurro lo ultimo y te giraste a verlo. ¿Acaso hablaba de ese hombre con el que se habían encontrado el día anterior? No te atrevías a preguntar, sobre todo por la expresión de Osomatsu. De pronto te parecía frágil e indefenso.

Te acercaste a él y le diste unas palmaditas en la cabeza; palmadas que pretendían ser reconfortantes. Osomatsu cerro los ojos unos segundos, dejando su camisa a medio abotonar, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y tomo tu mano por la muñeca, dirigiéndola después a su entrepierna.

—Me sentiría mejor si me reconfortaras en esta parte. Choromatsu~ -No pudiste evitar sonrojarte, para colmo justo en ese momento tu padre abrió la puerta de tu habitación.

—El desayuno esta lis... -cerro la puerta despacio. —Perdón por interrumpir.

—¡No es lo que piensas! -contuviste un grito nada masculino, alejando tu mano de el cuerpo de Osomatsu. Tu otra mano impacto contra su mejilla antes de salir a toda prisa gritando un "idiota".

—Señor Matsuzo, su hijo es tan tsundere. -escuchaste que Osomatsu se quejaba con tu padre.

Te pasaste el desayuno ignorando los pucheros de Osomatsu y evitando mirar directamente a la marca roja que le habías dejado en el mejilla.

El camino a la escuela fue silencioso, Osomatsu se limito a caminar en silencio a tu lado. Conociéndolo seguro que tramaba algo. No podías bajar la guardia.

—¿Quieres que salgamos mañana? -pregunto de manera casual cuando estaban cambiándose de zapatos.

—¿Porqué?

— Porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo, supongo. -se encogió de hombros. —¿No quieres salir conmigo?

—La verdad es que no. Mejor dicho ¡¿Por qué tú querrías salir conmigo?!

—No sé. -hizo un puchero. —Porqué eres mi novio. ¿Esa sera razón suficiente? -te quedaste en silencio, las chicas murmuraban quien sabe que cosa a sus espaldas. La actuación del novio perfecto de Osomatsu ya había empezado. La verdad es que te había tomado desprevenido, por un momento hasta te pareció que lo decía en serio. Te forzaste a sonreír

—Mañana estaré ocupado. Podemos quedar otro fin de semana. Nos vemos. -no le diste tiempo de decir nada más y huiste a la clase, agradecías que al menos no tenian que verse las caras en el salón de clases.

El día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, a excepción de que estuviste escapando deliberadamente de Osomatsu durante la hora del almuerzo. Tu actitud fue tan obvia que incluso Osoko se acerco a ti para preguntar si las cosas iban bien entre los dos, a los cual respondiste no muy seguro un "claro, todo va perfecto".

Pero no lo estaba, quizá para alguien más los momentos que habías pasado con Osomatsu eran insignificantes, pero para ti no era así. Y tenias el temor de que esa extraña sensacion que tenias al estar cerca de tu falso novio fuera lo que estabas pensando... Te estabas enamorando en serio de ese chico.

¡No. no, no,no,no! No querías aceptar eso. Porque era obvio que ese chico solo estaba jugando contigo.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

Cuando estabas decidido a irte a casa antes que nadie fuiste retenido por el profesor, aparentemente no habías entregado tu solicitud a alguno de los clubes escolares. Sinceramente no tenias ganas de entrar a ninguno, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! era obligatorio estar en algún club al menos por los primeros seis meses. Sabias que debiste haber leído las reglas de la escuela antes...

—¿Por qué era obligatorio asistir a algún club? -le preguntaste a Osoko quien estaba sentada a un lado de ti pasando sus notas a Jyushimatsu.

—Bueno, es para que los chicos se integren. -respondió ella acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja. —Ya sabes, a algunas personas no se les da bien socializar, así que es un buen método para que se sientan integrados a algo y tomen confianza. ¿A que club te apuntaste? Ya es viernes así que los lugares deben estar llenos. -te encogiste de hombros, lo habías dejado de ultimo momento.

—¡Yo estoy en el equipo de Baseball! -Jyushimatsu anuncio moviendo los brazos como pulpo.

—Y yo estoy en el de cocina. Pero ya no hay lugares, me hubiera gustado que fuésemos juntos. -confeso la castaña. A ti también te hubiera gustado estar con ella. Aunque por alguna razón terminaste pensando en Osomatsu.

—¿En que club esta Osomatsu?

—No sé, creo que aun se esta pasando por los clubes deportivos. Ayer estuvo en el equipo de judo, pero antes se paso por el de Voley, Futbol y el de arqueria. Tienes un novio muy talentoso. -dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa. —Y no lo digo solo porque es mi hermano.

Simplemente no podías imaginarte a Osomatsu siendo serio en alguno de esos clubes. Cuando la clase termino saliste rápidamente hacia el club de arte, que parecía ser el único al que le quedaban vacantes. Te preguntabas Porqué...

Aunque la que tenia talento para dibujar era tu hermana tu no te quedabas atrás, si bien era cierto que tú no habías hecho un doujinshi entero como los hacia Choroko, habías hecho algunas ilustraciones antes y algunas pinturas mientras ibas a la secundaria. Esperabas que fuese suficiente para entrar.

El club estaba solitario, solo un chico de cabello alborotado estaba dentro. Sentado en una extraña posición con la espalda encorvada y viendo distraidamente por la ventana. Te preguntaste si aun era muy temprano para ir allí.

—Disculpa. ¿este es el club de arte? -preguntaste nervioso, el chico de cabello alborotado puso su mirada violeta en ti.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el club que tiene pintura, lapices, lienzos y figurones para dibujar?...oye, no lo sé. -te sentiste estúpido por preguntar.

—¿Eres el único aquí? ¿Puedo unirme?

—Mientras no seas como los otros, que vienen unos minutos y luego no se vuelven a aparecer por aquí. Esta bien. -Pues si ese tipo daba siempre tanto miedo comprendías porque no regresaban.

—Quiero unirme, por favor. -pediste. El chico se puso de pie. — Soy Choromatsu de la clase 1-3, mucho gusto.

—Soy el presidente del club de arte, Ichimatsu de la clase 2-2

¡Waa, era tu sempai! Te aseguraste de saludarlo apropiadamente aunque él dijo que no era necesario tratarlo tan formal. Te informo que las actividades del club empezarían el miércoles, porque le daba flojera empezar el lunes. Eso tenia sentido.

Cuando salias fuiste interceptado por otro chico que al parecer iba a hablar con el presidente del club de arte.

Este nuevo chico era muy llamativo, con esa gran sonrisa y personalidad tranquila. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en ti. Y de la nada te pidió que te unieras al club de teatro o que, al menos lo ayudaras un poco. Ibas a negarte cuando viste la placa en su cuello, él también iba en segundo grado. Otro sempai.

Solo por eso aceptaste ayudar.

Después de eso huiste para no encontrarte con Osomatsu.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

El fin de semana lo pasaste en casa de tu madre. Para tu mala suerte tu padre ya le había contado sobre Osomatsu así que tuviste que pasar una tarde incomoda.

—¿De verdad? Estoy tan feliz, mi Choromatsu no morirá virgen! -parecía genuinamente feliz por ello. Te golpeaste la frente contra la mesa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estas saliendo con un chico? ¡Kya, kya, kya! -Choroko parecía aun más emocionada. —Tienes que pasarme fotos, e-es para una tarea.

—Choroko. -tus padres le lanzaron una mirada severa, pero ella ni se inmuto. Su cara de fujoshi pervertida te hacían saber que no te dejaría en paz hasta que le dieras información.

Decidiste ir a tu habitación para descansar antes de la llegada de el lunes, no sin antes pasar por la verguenza de que tu madre te regalara lubricante. Porque según ella , junto con tu padre y Choroko habían llegado a la conclusión de que tú serias el pasivo.

¡¿Porqué no tenias una familia normal?!

Más tarde esa noche cuando estabas a punto de quedarte dormido tu teléfono sonó, contestaste de manera Osomatsu quien te llamaba.

—¿Que quieres?

—Nada en especial. No podía dormir y pensé en llamarte. -respondió. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin sentido por un rato, le preguntaste por el club que había elegido y él te pregunto por tus gustos aburriste con tus cosas otakus. —Fui a tu casa, pero no había nadie.

—Estoy en casa de mi madre, iré a la escuela desde aquí mañana.

—Querrás decir hoy. -susurro y alejaste el teléfono para ver la hora. Eran más de las 2 y tu estabas como idiota hablando de cosas banales con Osomatsu.

—Te voy a colgar.

—Espera. En unas horas, cuando nos veamos en la escuela...Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre que? -preguntaste, el silencio del otro lado de la linea te puso nervioso.

—Es algo que no puedo decirte por teléfono. En realidad, te llame para decírtelo, pero luego me di cuenta que solo quería escuchar tu voz. -te sonrojaste. Pero luego el idiota arruino el momento agregando un:— Seguro que te fue más fácil masturbarte pensando en mi si estabas escuchando mi voz.

—Vete al diablo. -y le colgaste.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

Al día siguiente aunque era tu intención encontrarte con él no pudiste hacerlo, Osomatsu estaba ocupado con alguno de los club de la escuela. Te sentiste un poco decepcionado, pro fuiste a tu propio club. Tu sempai estaba dibujando con una expresión seria, te acercaste para ver que hacia.

—¿Es ese Karamatsu-sempai? -preguntaste, Ichimatsu se crispo como gato y cubrió el dibujo mientras se ruborizaba.

—No lo es ¿Quien demonios querría dibujar a Kusomatsu? -dijo de forma atropellada, pero por querer esconder rápido el dibujo termino con las hojas esparcidas por el piso. Eran la mayoría dibujos de Karamatsu. Ichimatsu-sempai parecía frustrado, con el rubor aun en su rostro te lanzo una mirada severa.

—No diré nada. -aseguraste, y su aura maligna parecía advertirte de que no volvieras a tocar el tema si quiera. Después de ayudar a tú sempai con sus dibujos saliste al club de teatro donde Karamatsu te esperaba. Al parecer no había muchas chicas en ese club y las que estaban no querían actuar con "el rey" del club de drama. T

No es que no les agradara Karamatsu, era solo que el chico tenia tanto talento que eclipsaba a los demás, a tus ojos él era demasiado doloroso para verlo. Amable, servicial, guapo, y talentoso... demasiado perfecto y brillante para tus ojos de Otaku. Ahora empezabas a entender porque Ichimatsu-sempai tenia un crush con él.

—¿Puedes ayudarme Choromatsu? -pregunto con una gran sonrisa. Asentiste solo para que se alejara y él te entrego unas hojas. al parecer quería que recitaras unas lineas con él. Te daba un poco de pena porque tus nuevos compañeros del club estaban atentos a todo.

Respiraste hondo. y recitaste tus lineas de manera mecánica, Karamatsu contuvo la risa.

—Muy bien, pero intenta no hablar como robot. -asentiste con fuerza, pero la segunda vez salio igual. —Solo, imagina que soy la persona que te gusta.

Tenia sentido, después de todo la escena se trataba de una chica confesando sus sentimientos a su sempai. Cerraste los ojos tratando de visualizar a esa chica anime que tanto te gustaba (Nyan-chan) pero por alguna razón tu cabeza se lleno de imágenes de Osomatsu. Te sonrojaste. ¿Por qué no podías sacártelo de la cabeza?

La escena empezó de nuevo. Karamatsu envolvió la bufanda en tu cuello con cuidado. Te quedaste quieto imaginando que era Osomatsu el que estaba frente a ti.

—Deja de ser tan amable. -susurraste. —No puedo soportarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo odio, eres uno frente a mi y diferente frente a los otros. Deja de jugar conmigo. -te mordiste el labio para no decir su nombre. —Deja de confundirme, solo detén tu juego. Porque saldré lastimado y no quiero...

¿Porque las lineas iban tanto con lo que sentías?

—Me gustas. Aun con tus miedos de salir herido, me gustas.

—A mi también... a mi también sempai, me gustas. -era una decepción que al levantar la mirada fuese Karamatsu a quien le decías esas cosas, pero tenias que recordad que solo era una actuación. Te pusiste nervioso ya que seguía una escena de un beso y te preguntabas si de verdad iba a hacerlo cuando se acerco.

Pero entonces Osomatsu interrumpió. abrazándote con fuerza por la cintura y lanzando le una mirada casi asesina a Karamatsu.

—No toques a mi novio. -Osomatsu gruño. —Voy a matarte si vuelves a tocarlo.

—¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo? Osomatsu idio...! -y no pudiste decir nada más porque es ese momento, frente a tus sorprendidos compañeros;y tu nuevo sempai y amigo, Osomatsu te beso. Un apasionado beso que te dejo mareado. Sin poder reaccionar para nada Osomatsu te llevo lejos del club de teatro y te empujo hasta una sala vacía. Tu espalda golpeo ligeramente contra la puerta cuando Osomatsu te detuvo frente a ella.

—Espe... -no pudiste decir nada, Osomatsu te beso. Aprovechando tus labios separados se abrió paso con su lengua, empezando un beso salvaje y húmedo que te robaba la respiración. ¿Cual era su manía por hacer eso? Nunca te dejaba terminar las palabras y te besaba hasta que tus pulmones exigían oxigeno. Lograste alejarlo un poco, sintiendo una una ligera mordida en tu labio inferior. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Cuando te soltó te cubriste la boca, pero tomo tu muñeca y la puso contra la puerta para después volver a besarte.

—Detente... -susurraste sintiendo algo húmedo en la comisura de tus labios.

—¿Que demonios hacías? Confesándote a sempai delante de mi. -Osomatsu gruño. —Aun no me has contestado si yo te gusto y luego haces esto.

¿Cuando te pregunto eso?

—No te atrevas a cambiarme por él.

—No voy a cambiarte. -respondiste y tu cara se puso aun más roja. ¿Que acababas de decir? Eso no significaba que estuvieras aceptando que te gustaba. —¡E-eso e-era solo parte de una obra! -y dicho esto le estampaste el libreto en la cara. Osomatsu se quejo por el golpe y se tomo unos segundos para mirar las hojas.

Su rostro se puso rojo. Y tu rostro se puso aun más rojo. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de balbucear como idiotas.

"E-era una broma"

Al parecer los dos eran el uno para el otro. Pero aun no lo aceptaban.

* * *

¿Que tal?

Espero que les guste. En el próximo capitulo Choroko hará de las suyas con este par. *cejas, cejas*

Saludos~


	6. Chapter 6

**La perfecta novia del otaku.**

Hola, ¿como están? Espero que bien.

Perdón por tardar.- (no fue tanto, creo).

Y pues, hoy es lunes (al menos aun aquí en México) y toca actualización de este fic. Lord, ¿eso significa que actualizaras todos los lunes? nop, solo algunos lunes.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios.

Gracias: Sushimatsu, NATMAN98, fujoshidekokoro, Bloody Renan, ZombieCuak, Nanoir, Ariasu-sama, ladypink, KennethMc , Rararagi-san , linkita-chan, remedy six, jessicangel , Karinio, Arialys85, Reki Zen , merry kirkland , Shinoby Nehory, Martha yKohaku BASARA.

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo~

* * *

 **VI. -Novio.**

La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que te dieras cuenta ya había llegado el viernes. Las actividades de el club te dejaban tiempo justo para irte a casa una vez que Osomatsu hubiera llegado a la suya. Quizás estaba de más decir que ambos parecían estar evitándose. Ayudaba mucho que estuvieran en clases diferentes, pero cuando se encontraban en los pasillos ambos empezaban a balbucear como idiotas antes de alejarse con la cara roja como la grana.

Todas las chicas parecían preocupadas con la situación ya que al parecer, los shipeaban de manera intensa.

No había nade entre ustedes,no te gustaba admitir para nada que cada vez estabas pensando más y más en Osomatsu, eso no significaba que te gustara o algo así, aun no lo tenias muy claro ya que nunca antes habías estado enamorado (y de amar a una persona real y amar a un personaje de anime había un gran trecho de diferencia). Tenias que consultarlo con alguien, pero ¿Con quien?

La mayoría de tus nuevos amigos (si no era que todos) eran amigos y conocidos de Osomatsu, aunque ellos te cayeran bien sabias que no podías confiar del todo en que no irían a contarle de inmediato a tu falso novio.

Así que solo te quedabas con la duda. Aunque... quizás había alguien.-

—Ichimatsu-sempai. -lo llamaste mientras estaba dibujando un nuevo bosquejo, que seguramente terminaría con la cara de Karamatsu-sempai en él. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Técnicamente ya la hiciste. -respondió en su usual tono frío. Arrugaste un poco las cejas volviendo a tu dibujo, era algo parecido a Osomatsu. ¿porque demonios estabas dibujándolo? le agregaste cuernos y cola, ese diablillo era más parecido a tu novio ahora.

—Ichimatsu-sempai... -lo llamaste, el mayor suspiro con frustración.-

—Solo pregunta lo que vayas a preguntar. Demonios eres tan molesto. -a pesar de su forma de hablar sabias que Ichimatsu era una buena persona, eso lo sabias desde que iniciaste en el club, lo cual era hace dos días porque el perezoso le daba flojera iniciar el lunes.

—¡¿Como se... siente estar enamorado? -el de orbes violetas te veía como si estuvieras hablando en otro idioma. —Porque a ti te gusta ¿no?...Karamatsu-sempai.

—¿Qué? a quien demonios le gustaría ese idiota, descerebrado, engreído estupid... ¿Se nota mucho?

—No. -respondiste mordiéndote los labios, si ignorabas que todo lo que pintaba tu sempai tenia a Karamatsu en el entonces si era difícil de averiguar. —Bueno, tal vez un poco.

—¡Si le dices a alguien te mato! - te amenazo tomándote por el cuello de la camisa. que lindo era tu sempai a veces.

—No le diré a nadie.-aseguraste de inmediato y te soltó. Ichimatsu se acomodo el cabello y unos segundos después volvió a despeinarse con frustración. —¿Y bien?

—Se siente como si...desearas estar a su lado. -empezó a explicar en tono tranquilo. —Deseando contemplar su figura y a veces quieres protegerlo. Es un sentimiento intenso. Siento tanta adoración que me olvido de mi mismo. Y también.. quiero tocar ese ideal de perfección, quiero corromperlo, ensuciarlo con mis manos hasta hacerlo llorar y que diga mi nombre suplicando por más!

—...

¿Como era que había arruinado algo tan lindo?

—P-pero de vez en cuando solo es una carga para mi. -volvió a hablar tranquilo, apretando con fuerza la ropa sobre su pecho. — Y su rechazo duele... solo quiero escribir todo lo que siento por el en una roca y lanzarse la justo en la cabeza para que se muera el maldito bastardo puto cabrón hijo de...!

—Esta bien, ya entendí. -interrumpiste a tu sempai, aunque la verdad no habías entendido nada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas enamorado? -pregunto volviendo a sentarse con la espalda curvada. —¿Que no estas saliendo con ese chico Matsuno? Correra sangre si se entera que tratas de ponerle el cuerno.

—¡No estoy saliendo con él, bueno si estoy saliendo con él pero no él no me gusta, esto no es amor! -dijiste de manera apresurada sonrojandote en el proceso, eras tan obvio.

—Tenias que apellidarte Onodera. -susurro tu sempai.

No querías enamorarte de Osomatsu, porque el que se enamoraba primero siempre salia perdiendo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando ibas hacia la ultima clase te encontraste a Osomatsu esperando fuera de el aula. Parecía pensativo y algo frustrado, al menos hasta que te volteo a ver, entonces te regalo una sonrisa. Trataste de mantenerte inexpresivo.

—Hola. -te saludo.

—Hola...

—¿Estas libre mañana? -pregunto metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos. —Tengo un par de boletos para esa película de super héroes que va a estrenarse y bueno, pensé que seria genial si quisieras ir conmigo.

¡Si, dios si! Al menos eso querías decir, pero tu celular vibro con un nuevo mensaje que decía.

"Espero ansiosa pasar el día contigo mañana.

Nos vemos. Prepara tu ano.

con amor ~ Choroko"

Estabas tan acostumbrado a los mensajes raros de tu hermana que ni te inmutaste.

—Lo siento, ya tenia planes para mañana. -moviste nervioso tu mano por los bolsillos de tu saco.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa entonces..? -pregunto Osomastu, sus dedos buscaron los tuyos tomándolos en un suave rose.

—¡No, no puedes. Adiós! -alejaste la mano y entraste justo cuando el profesor llegaba.

Cuando termino la clase saliste a toda prisa para no volver a encontrarte con él.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El clima era agradable para salir, sobre todo si ibas a ir a una tienda donde tenían aire acondicionado.

Observaste detenidamente la nueva figura de Nya-chan que estabas por comprar, era tan linda, con sus lindos ojos verdes y su cabello rosado. Además habías logrado de alguna forma conseguir el modelo con su uniforme de maid, estabas que te morías de la felicidad.

A tu lado tu hermana mayor tenia un ataque fangirl al encontrar la figura de su "seme" preferido. De no ser porque los dos eran "raros" te daría verguenza estar cerca de ella mientras hacia eso.

Después de comprar algunos mangas y las figuras caminaron buscando un lugar donde pasar e rato hasta de de pronto te encontraste de frente con Osoko. ella iba muy linda con una falda color rojo que legaba más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa delgada con cuello en "V" y unos botines color caqui que combinaba con su delgado cinturón de el mismo color.

—¿Osoko? -parpadeaste viéndola fijamente, ella estaba tratando de sonreír. Parecía incomoda. Viendo hacia Choroko y el brazo que te sujetaba y después detrás de ti.

—¿Así que estos son tus planes? -escuchaste que alguien te hablaba desde atrás, tu piel se erizo al recocer la voz. ¿Eso era lo que Osoko veía nerviosa!

De un salto te alejaste de Osoko y te volteaste para ver a Osomatsu, era la primera vez que lo veías con ropa casual. Osomatsu vestía una camisa delgada de color blanco igual que su hermana con cuello en "V" con el estampado de la banda "Gun´s n roses" sobre ella tenia otra camisa de manga corta, roja con cuadros negros. Un ajustado pantalon de mezclilla azul y unas botas negras. Y tanto tu como tu hermana iban vestidos como si se acabaran de despertar.

Te morías de verguenza. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ser tan atractivos?

—¿Quien es ella? -pregunto Osoko lanzando le una mirada a Choroko, tu hermana seguía viendo fijamente a Osomatsu.

—¿Quien es él? -pregunto tu hermana casi de inmediato, estabas seguro por su cara de emoción que ya estaba imaginando cosas inapropiadas.

—Yo soy su novio. -Osomatsu paso su brazo por tu cintura. —¿Tienes algún maldito problema?

—¡E-e... es tan seme! -grito Choroko antes de llenar la calle con sus "kya, kya, kya". Querías que te tragara la tierra.

—Osoko, Osomatsu. Ella es Choroko, mi hermana.

La expresión de felicidad en la cara de los gemelos era bastante difícil de interpretar. Una vez presentados, los cuatro fueron a tomar un algo a una cafetería cercana. Tuviste que sentarte a un lado de Osomatsu por petición de las chicas. No entendías porque las dos estaban tan emocionadas, bueno, entendías porque Choroko lo estaba... pero no Osoko.

—Menos mal que solo era tu hermana. -susurro Osomatsu antes de recargar la frente en tu hombro, paso los brazos por tu cintura. —Si de verdad estuvieras coqueteando con una chica... te metería un vibrador por cinco horas. -ni siquiera tienes tiempo de asustarte cuando tu hermana ya esta teniendo un ataque fangirl.

—¡Kya! ¡Cuéntame más! ¿Lo han hecho? ¿]en que posición? si no es así ¿Que tan lejos han llegado? ¿Me dejan grabarlos teniendo sexo?!

—No, no, no, no. Compórtate, Choroko. Vas a asustar a Osoko. -sin embargo la castaña sonreía como nunca.

—Yo creo que es adorable... -¿Adorable? ¿Quien?

—Ponme atención... -reclamo Osomatsu antes de plantarte un beso. Podías escuchar a tu hermana chillar de la emoción acompañado de el sonido de su cámara. Alejaste a Osomatsu pegando le en la frente después, él se limito a reír mientras se frotaba la frente.

—Tengo que ir al baño. -informo Choroko, de inmediato la castaña dijo que la acompañaría. ¿Por qué las chicas iban de dos al baño? Era un misterio...

—Cuida a Choroko de Oso. -susurro el mayor tomando de manera perezosa desde tu popote.

—Y tu deja de darle material, ya abras notado que es Fujoshi y tu sigues haciendo cosas raras!

—¿Que tiene de malo un poco de fanservice? Además, primero me gano al suegro, luego a la cuñada y por ultimo a la suegra. Y después tu virginidad sera mía. -dio antes de guiñarte un ojo.

Era un maldito demonio.

Ya que vivían cerca los cuatro caminaron juntos, lo que no contabas el que tu madre iba a estar afuera cuando llegaran a casa y al ver a los gemelos casi pega el grito al cielo. "Allí esta quien va a desvirginar a mi hijo". ¿Porqué no tenias una familia normal?!

—Mucho gusto suegra. Mi nombre es Osomatsu. Y ella es mi hermana Osoko.

—Mucho gusto~

—El gusto es mio, por favor se gentil con mi bebé. -dijo tu madre limpiándose unas lagrimas de felicidad. —Y si vas a hacer que le duela el culo que no sea en época de exámenes.

—¡Mamá! -gritaste avergonzado.

Tus padres invitaron a los hermanos a cenar. Y quizás no hubiera sido tan malo de no ser porque a tu padre les extendió la invitación para que se quedaran a dormir y a tu madre se le ocurrió mostrarles tus fotos vergonzosas de bebé. A veces te preguntabas que tenían las madres con tomarle fotos vergonzosas a sus hijos...Nunca lo entenderías.

—Y aquí. -decía tu progenitora señalando una foto donde estabas en una piscina. con algunas pelotas de colores.—Podemos ver como Choromatsu esta mojado y en bolas.

—Voy a dejar a su hijo mojado y en bolas. -dijo Osomatsu en tono sugerente mientras te lanzaba una mirada de "hoy toca".

—Bien. -tu madre asintió.

—Yo quiero la grabación. -balbuceo Choroko. Su nariz sangraba hasta que Osoko le ayudo poniéndole un pañuelo.

Resignado y cansado fuiste a acomodar el futon a tu habitación. Tu hermana te siguió minutos después.

—Me cae bien tu novio, parece ser una buena persona.

—Eso es porque no lo conoces. -refunfuñaste, nadie se daba cuenta que era un lobo vestido de oveja. Quizás era así solo contigo.

—Oh vamos, es un buen seme. ¡Un seme con voz de uke! ¡No puedo no imaginarme a Takahashi Misaki cada vez que habla! -Choroko se puso las manos en las mejillas parecía encantada con lo que había pasado ese día. Osomatsu llego a la habitación en ese momento. —Bueno, ya me voy. Lo dejo solos, par de tortolos~

—Buenas noches cuñada.

—Choroko. -la detuviste. —Llévate tu cámara. -señalaste al osito de peluche que había dejado antes "sin que lo notaras".

—Ohh... -se quejo —¡Pero necesito material de referencia para dibujar mi próximo doujinshi! Por favor, por favor, por favor ayuda a tu oneechan!

—No. -sentenciaste.

—Oh, vamos Pajachorizovky ayuda a tu oneechan. -dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano en tu hombro. Por su tono de voz parecía estarte obligando. asentiste resignado, Choroko ca dio unos cuantos brincos de felicidad antes de ir por su cosas.

Al poco rato regreso acompañada de Osoko que veía los dibujos de tu hermana de manera extraña- Sobre todo una hoja llena de penes dibujados de todos los ángulos.

—Bueno empecemos. En esta escena los dos tienen que esta frente a frente,en la cama. Osomatsu-kun tienes que estar sentado con las piernas estiradas pero ligeramente dobladas hacia arriba, tu mano derecha sujetando la hebilla de el pantalon de Choromatsu y la izquierda sobre su cintura. Choromatsu tienes que estar sentado sobre las piernas de osomatsu, sosteniendo tu peso con las rodillas, una de tus manos en su hombro y la otra en su nuca.

—Tu puedes dibujar eso sin imágenes de referencia. -te quejaste, pero luego sentiste como Osomatsu te atraía hacia él tomándote por la cintura, casi por instinto pusiste tus manos en sus hombros.

—Esperen, mantengas esa posición.

Te quedaste quieto, la mirada escarlata de Osomatsu te ponía de nervios, además fuera de la vista de las chicas la mano de tu (falso o quien sabe) novio bajaba lentamente hasta tu trasero. Trataste de fulminarlo con la mirada pero solo recibiste un apretón a esa parte y una sonrisa burlona. Tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—¡Ahora e esa posición un beso! -inconscientemente te acercaste un poco más, quisiste retroceder cuando lo notaste pero Osomatsu termino la distancia y te beso. Fue solo un suave beso superficial, pero era suficiente para que tu corazón se pusiera a latir como loco. —Ahora acostaos sobre la cama.

Sin romper el beso Osomatsu poco a poco fue inclinándote hasta que tu espalda quedo sobre el colchón, tus brazos se habían aferrado con fuerza abrazándolo por el cuello y tus piernas se enredaron en su cintura a penas estuviste contra el colchón. Rompiste el beso, tu mirada esmeralda sobre el escarlata que eran los ojos de Osomatus.

—Choromatsu.. -susurro tu nombre —Creo que yo...

Y la puerta se abrió, era tu padre.

—Niños me preguntaba si... Lo siento no vi nada.

—¡Waa, no es lo que crees! -empujaste lejos a Osomatsu y corriste detrás de tu padre.

Estabas que te morías de verguenza. Además, te ponía nervioso esa oración que no termino. Huyendo como un idiota hacia el baño, trataste de calmar los latidos de tu corazón.

Mierda... estabas irremediablemente enamorado de tu novio.

* * *

#Choroko directora de porno gay XD ok no

#Osoko x Choroko(?)

#Más padres como los de Chorizo.

Espero que les guste, nos vemos otro lunes.

Saludos~


	7. Chapter 7

**La perfecta novia del otaku.**

Hola, ¿como están? Espero que bien.

Perdón por tardar.- Para quienes no sepan mi computadora se descompuso y ahora estoy escribiendo desde una tablet así que perdón si se me fueron palabras que no iban, esta cosa hace lo que se le da la gana a veces.

Les juro que van tres veces que se me borra el capítulo completo y no se guarda copias e de seguridad, estoy cansado..

Pero bueno.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior.

Le recuerdo que tengo página en Facebook "Lord Teddy-Freddy"

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo~

* * *

 **VII.-Entre vestidos y pelucas**.

Después de que tu corazón dejó de latir tan rápido, te preparaste para dormir, ibas a fingir que nada había pasado. Aunque la frase inconclusa de Osomatsu todavía te daba vueltas por la cabeza ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? Tenías que admitir que te daba un poco de curiosidad.

Una vez te cepillaste los dientes y te pusiste la pijama te armaste de valor para regresar a tu habitación. Por suerte Choroko y Osoko aun estaban allí y eso ayudaba a que no te sintieras tan nervioso. Te acercaste a las chicas que parecían estar viendo algunos de los dibujos de Choroko, la cara de Osoko estaba convertida en una máscara indescifrable, estabas casi seguro que todo ese "yaoi" le dejaría un buen trauma, no debiste dejarla cerca de tu hermana.

—Creo que es demasiado por hoy, tienes que dejar que Osoko procese todo. -dijiste interrumpiendo la conversación sobre "Seme y Uke". Aunque Osomatsu no te había dirigido la palabra podrías sentir su mirada sobre ti, era como si estuviera planeando algo.

—Iré al baño. -dijo levantándose de la cama, salío llevándose consigo una pijama que seguramente antes (cuando huiste al baño) tu padre le había entregado. Seguidas seguías sin saber cómo era que tu padre lo acepto tan fácilmente.

No había pasado ni medio minuto desde que Osomatsu se fue cuando tú hermana empezó a guardar sus dibujos con ayuda de Osoko. Le preguntaste a donde iban, tu hermana te explico que irían a su habitación a ver anime. Sentías un poco de pena por Osoko, esa noche su mente iba a ser violada por el yaoi.

Como si fueras idiota no te diste cuenta lo que significaba que las chicas se fueran hasta que las dos salieron, dejándote sólo en la habitación. ¡Estabas sólo! Eso significaba que cuando Osomatsu regresara quedarían a solas.

Rápidamente pensaste en algo mientras ponías el futon. Quizás él no intentaría nada si fingias estar dormido para cuando regresara, mala suerte para ti, Osomatsu regreso mientras estabas terminando de poner el futon.

—¿Dónde está Osoko? -preguntó mientras dejaba su ropa doblada en la mesita a un lado de tu puerta.

—Ella fue a dormir con Choroko. -respondiste quedándote estático en tu lugar. La mirada carmesís de Osomatsu paso de ti hasta el futon a un lado de la cama. —Yo... Acomodé el futon para ti.

—Gracias. Voy a apagar las luces.

Dijo, acto seguido apago las luces, intentaste ir a tu cama en la total oscuridad, tus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la falta de luz cuando sentiste las manos de Osomatsu tocándote suavemente encontrando y envolviendo tu cintura. Su cálido aliento golpeó contra tu frente y sus labios chocaron en varias partes de tu rostro hasta que encontró tu boca. Entonces te besó. Al principio fue sólo un suave toque de labios, pero después se volvió un poco rudo. Trataste de alejarte pero a penas te alejabas Osomatsu se acercaba de nuevo, besándote entonces con más fuerza.

—Mm...Oso...-ni siquiera podías terminar una palabra, sus labios rápidamente te hacían callar entre húmedos y apasionados besos. Pero aún sí te gustaban muchos sus besos, te gustaba más respirar adecuadamente y tus pulmones pedían a gritos aire.

Pusiste tus manos en su pecho y lo empujaste ligeramente, mas cuando lograste alejarte un poco el volvió a acercarse y ambos cayeron contra la cama. Parecía que Osomatsu lo había planteado así, pues no desaprovechó la oportunidad y buscando limitar tu resistencia detuvo tus muñecas contra los cama.

—¿Qué estas...? -apretaste los párpados con fuerza cuando Osomatsu te besó de nuevo. Si tratabas de forcejear por la posición de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo creaba una ligera fricción entre los dos y lo que menos querías era provocar al lobo.

—Detente... -dijiste en un susurro cuando Osomatsu por fin dejo tu boca, sus labios se habían movido dejando húmedas marcas por tu cuello y cuando tu voz salió, a pasar de ser un susurro, lo hizo en un tono que ni siquiera sabías que pudieras hacer. Un bajo tenido alargado que obtuvo el efecto contrario ya que no sólo Osomatsu no se detuvo, sino que con aún más fuerza presiono su cuerpo contra el tuyo y una de sus manos libero tu muñeca buscando tocar por debajo de tu ropa.

—Noo.. Osomatsu, de verdad ¡deten...! -sentiste como un escalofrío recorreria tu cuerpo cuando los dedos de el lobo se pasaron por tu entrepierna, no lograste quejarte cuando ya te estaba besando de nuevo. Un nuevo beso húmedo y caliente, la sensación de la húmeda lengua de Osomatsu chocando contra la tuya acompañada de la lenta caricia de sus dedos te hacía temblar. Te ponía más nervioso el hecho de que tu falso novio no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna. ¿Acaso era por la calentura?

La verdad era que tu tampoco podías pensar muy claramente con todas esas sensaciones que Osomatsu estaba provocando en tu cuerpo, tu cabeza era un caos, pero aún entre ese caos tu cerebro troll resaltó una idea

"Osomatsu parece tener experiencia en esto. ¿Con cuantas personas hizo esto antes?"

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que tu raciocinio regresara, utilizando la mano que ya no sujetaba lo empujaste con toda la fuerza que tenías. Lograste alejarlo.

—¡Dije que no! -de inmediato te cubriste la boca limpiando también la comisura de tus labios. Osomatsu se cubría la boca también, aunque al parecer por una razón diferente.

—Me mordiste la lengua... -parecía incrédulo, burlón y más que nada avergonzado. ¡Ni siquiera sabías que eso se podía hacer! Sentías tu cara arder.

—¡Lo siento! -te disculpaste de inmediato, más que nada porque Osomatsu estaba poniendo una expresión extraña.

—Te perdonaré sí follamos. -se lo estaba tomando con humor, pero a ti no te hacía gracia.

—Ni en tus putos sueños. -gruñiste tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Entonces dejame manosearte~ - dicho esto trato de tocarte, pero esta vez lo golpeaste para que se alejara.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—No tenías porqué golpearme en la cara. -se quejó Osomatsu, su mejilla estaba casi igual de roja como sus ojos. La verdad es que no tenías porque haberlo golpeado en primer lugar.

—Fue tu culpa por estar de pervertido. -dijiste cruzándote de brazos, quedando como todo un tsundere.

—¡Que dolor, voy a morir!

—No seas exagerado. -gruñiste, aunque en realidad estabas un poco preocupado ya que la marca roja lo hacía ver doloroso. —¿Estás bien?

—Estaré mejor si duermo en una cama. -dijo acostándose y acomodándose en la cama.

—Quedate con la cama entonces. -hiciste ademán de acostarte en el futon, de inmediato sentiste como Osomatsu te jalaba a la cama.

—Eres cruel Pajachorizovsky, primero me golpeas y luego intentas dejarme dormir solo.-te susurro al oído mientras te quedaba abrazaba por la espalda. Sus labios besaron lentamente tu cuello.

—¿Quiere que te golpeé de nuevo? -giraste un poco para verlo.

—Ya, prometo no hacer nada. -acepto de mala gana.

No muy confiado lo hiciste hacer espacio en la cama y te acostaste a su lado. Cuando le diste la espalda no tardó no un minuto en volver intentar manosearte. A cambio le diste un par de golpes con el codo y después de que pasará unas cuantas veces más decidiste voltarte de frente a él.

—Eres tan molesto.

—Jaja, pero al final obtuve lo que quería. -dijo burlón, te pone nervioso su mirada fija en ti. Cerraste los ojos dando un suspiro.

—Esta posición me pone nervioso.-comentaste sin abrir los ojos. —Cuando estoy cerca de ti me pongo ansioso.

—Yo también... -susurro como respuesta, sentiste como tomaba una de tus manos, sus dedos entrelazándose con los tuyos.

¿Acaso él también tenía esa sensación de caos en la que se convertirán tus pensamientos con solo uno de sus besos? Lo dudabas, no había manera de que el pudiera estar enamorado de alguien como tú.

Estabas bien con esto, unos cuantos besos apasionados, unos ligeros roses, estabas bien solo con verlo dormir y sentir la calidez de sus manos juntas. Entonces ¿por qué estabas llorando?

No lo sabías.

* * *

Al día siguiente te despertaste por el incesante ruido de un celular que no era tuyo. Cuando abriste los ojos Osomatsu se levantaba a regañadientes a buscar su celular en el bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Te sentaste en la cama y frotaste tus párpados mientras Osomatsu contestaba.

—¿Qué pasa?.. No lo sé, llama a Osoko.. ¿Estas segura? Tch... En una hora voy.-cuando Osomatsusu colgó parecía estar molesto por algo.

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntaste cuando se acercó de nuevo a la cama.

—Era mi madre. Esta preguntando donde estamos, al parecer Osoko no contestó y por eso me llamó a mi. -por el tono de hastío con el que lo decía no parecía que gustaran las llamadas de su madre. —¿Dormiste bien? Tienes cara de que estas muy cansado... O de que estuviste llorando.

—Dormí perfecto, gracias. -tratando de evitar el tema huiste para tomar un baño rápido. Sólo al verte en el espejo del baño te diste cuenta de las marcas rojas en tu cuello. ¡Maldito Osomatsu!

Cuando terminaste de secar tu cabello saliste en busca de todos, Osomatsu aún tenía la pijama puesta cuando llegaste al comedor.

—Buenos días. -saludarte a los padres te saludaron con un entusiasta "buenos días". Trataste de ocultar las marcas en tu cuello pero ya se habían dado cuenta.

—¿Puedo usar su baño? -pregunto Osomatsu, tras una afirmación de tus padres se fue.

—Creo que tu novio está enojado. -comentó tu madre.

—Él no es... -negaste antes de reformular lo que ibas a decir. —¿Por qué?

—Es que tu hermana y su hermana se fueron muy temprano. Choroko invito a la chica a una convención y salieron muy temprano de aquí, tu sabes cómo se ponen esas cosas. Nadie le avisó a tu novio y se disgusto.

—Deberías darle unos besitos para que se ponga contento. -sugirió tu padre.

—Ire por la cámara. -se v emocionó tu madre.

—¡No lo haré!

¿Por qué no tenías unos padres normales?

Después de el desayuno Osomatsu te explicó que su madre necesitaba a su hermana para que le ayudara en algo, pero ya que no estaba por culpa de tu hermana tenías que tomar responsabilidad. Su lógica era en verdad bastante cuestionable, pero luego te lanzo esa mirada fría que dejaba claro que aquello no era una petición.

—Acompañarme. -ordenó y tú aceptaste temblando como una hoja.

La casa de los Matsuno era cuatro o quizás cinco veces más grande que la casa de tu padre, tenía tantas habitaciones que te era difícil creer que en esa mansión viviera sólo Osomatsu, Osoko y su madre. Tampoco saciedad porqué si eran ricos asistían a esa escuela, pudiendo estudiar en un colegio privado o tal vez en el extranjero.

Seguiste a Osomatsu a través de la casa hasta que llegaron a una amplia habitación que funcionaba como oficina. En la habitación había un gran escritorio lleno de muestras de telas y catálogos, en el fondo había algunos maniquíes y sobre otro escritorio estaba una computadora portátil y una cámara digital que sólo habías visto en anuncios, una mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos color marrón estaba allí viendo atenta algo en la computadora v sin percatarse de que habían entrado en la habitación.

—Ya vine, madre. El es mi novio, Choromatsu. -te presentó a su progenitora, con nerviosismo le diste una palabras formales. "Es un gusto conocerla". Pero la mujer ni se enteró de que le hablabas.

Te quedaste en silencio por unos minutos, Osomatsu a tu lado miraba distraído a su teléfono, la única razón por la cual seguías allí era porque él te estaba tomando de la mano.

—Ah, Osomatsu estas aquí. -la mujer al final se daba cuenta. —¿Quién es el?- Pregunto más no te debo hablar cuando ya estaba preguntando otra cosa.

—Osoko no está. Salió a un lugar sin cobertura telefónica. O quizás ya huyó de ti.

—Ja que gracioso. Necesito dos modelos para el catálogo... -te lanzó una mirada analítica, ese gesto de barrer a alguien con la mirada era igual al de Osomatsu, ya sabías de donde lo había sacado. —Oye tú, em Choromatsu o como te llames. ¿Quisieras trabajar para mi hoy?

—¿Eh? No, yo realmente...

—¡Le encantaría! -interrumpió Osomatsu ¿Que se tenía entre manos ese lobo disfrazado de oveja?

—¡Genial! Osomatsu te ayudará a prepararte, iré por la cámara. -de inmediato se puso a ello.

Fuiste arrestado por Osomatsu hasta una gran habitación, con un gran armario del tamaño de tu habitación y unos grandes espejos, te recordaba a los camerinos de las estrellas de televisión que habías visto un día. Te sentaste a esperar a Osomatsu que entró a uno de los vestidores, aún seguidas sin saber que se suponía que ibas a hacer.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron quien salió no fue tu molesto falso novio, sino tu " novia". Se veía casi igual que cuando dos años atrás le tomaste la foto mientras estaba en traje de maid. Tu mandíbula casi cayó al suelo por la sorpresa, un poco de maquillaje, ropa de chica y una peluca era todo lo que necesitaba para parecer alguien diferente.

—Bien, no tengo pelucas que no sean de color fantasía... Pero creo que está verde te quedaría muy bien. -dijo mostrando una peluca corta de color verde claro.¿Por qué necesitarías tú una peluca? a menos que...

—No, no no no no no! Yo no voy a vestirme de chica. -negaste con fuerza, pero luego Osomatsu te lanzo esa mirada que parecía decir. "No te estoy preguntando si quieres, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas"

Te preguntabas. Porqué no lo mandabas al diablo.

Tardaste un poco ya que nunca habías usado un vestido, para que no fuera tan vendido te mentalizaste pensando que se trataba sólo de un cosplay, que no había nada de raro en eso.

Osomatsu se encargó de ponerte la peluca y también de maquillarte, se veía muy concentrado cuando con cuidado ponía delineador líquido sobre tu párpados. Después de unos minutos de maquillaje y un rápido acomodo a tus ropas Osomatsu te dejo ver en el espejo, parándose detrás de ti acomodo su barbilla en tu hombro.

—Te presento a Choromi-chan.-susurro abrazándote por la cintura.

Te miraste sorprendido, en el espejo te regresaba la imagen de un par de chicas lindas, desde luego que los dos seguían siendo hombres pero si no supieras que ese eras tú, que esa "chica" de grandes ojos esmeralda era tu reflejo pensabas que era una chica muy bonita. Tal vez eras raro por pensar en eso.

—Tenemos que irnos. -Osomatsu dejo un suave beso en tu hombro antes de alejarse. —Rápido, o mi madre vendrá y se pondrá fastidiosa.

—Si...

Tuviste que sostenerte de la pared y después de Osomatsu para evitar caer con tremendos tacones.

La sesión de fotos duro toda la tarde, te cambiaste de ropa tantas veces que perdiste la cuenta. Pero de alguna forma aunque era un poco raro te gustó pasar tiempo con Osomatsu.

—Gracias por su trabajo, tengo que ir a armar todo ahora. No me molesten. -dicho eso la madre de los gemelos se fue.

—Bueno, si ya terminamos tengo que regresar a casa. -dijiste llevando tu mano hacia la peluca para quitarla, pero ni siquiera llegas a tocarla cuando sientes los decir de Osomatsu envolverse en tu muñeca, a penas levantas un poco el rostro eres sorprendido por un rudo beso.

Aún besándote te empuja ligeramente hasta que sientes tu espalda chocar contra la pared. No puedes evitar soltar un ligero gemido cuando una de las piernas de Matsuno se posiciona entre las tuyas. Con tu mano libre trataste de alejarlo lográndolo sólo un poco antes de que también sujetara tu otra muñeca contra la pared.

—Espera... -pronuncias tratando de curiosear recuperar el aliento.

—No. Esperé ya toda la maldita tarde. -gruño Osomatsu, su intensa mirada escarlata sobre ti te hacía saber que iba en serio. Cuando sus caderas empezaron a hacer fricción contra las tuyas tuviste que morderte ligeramente el labio inferior para que ningún sonido vergonzoso saliera de tu boca.

Los besos regresaron, al principio un poco toscos porque te estabas resistiendo, pero a medida que tus fuerzas para negarte disminuían el beso tomaba otro ritmo. Uno más lento, húmedo y caliente, sentías que tu cuerpo entero ardía con la fricción entre ambos, la delgada tela de los vestidos hacia parecer que se estaban tocando directamente y poco después así fue.

Ya que no estabas poniendo resistencia Osomatsu soltó tus muñecas, de inmediato te abrazaste a él por el cuello. Las manos ansiosas de Osomatsu se deslizaron por tu cuerpo, podías sentir como tú piel se erizaba debajo de sus dedos, como subia por el interior de tu pierna hasta llegar a tu miembro. No pudiste evitar dar un respingo cuando sus dedos con una lentitud casi tortuosa comenzaron a acariciarte. Contuviste un gemido ocultando tu rostro en el hombro de el mayor, sentiste su cálido aliento chocar contra tu oído, con voz ronca susurro tu nombre justo antes de morder ligeramente el lóbulo de tu oreja. Diste un respingo, no sabías que eso podía llegar a sentirse bien hasta ese momento.

—Mm... Osomatsu no puedo... - tus piernas parecían de gelatina, no pudiste mantenerte en pie y tu espalda se deslizó lentamente por la parte hasta que quedaste sentado en el suelo, Osomatsu se dejó caer contigo, evitando que te golpearas.

—¿Mejor así? - pregunto acomodándose entre tus piernas, su dureza chocó ligeramente contra la tuya, habías sido un poco idiota al no haberte dado cuenta que el también estaba ansioso y que debía estarle resultando doloroso no obtener atención.

Estabas asustado, no te sentías preparado para ir más allá, no querías tener derecho sexo con Osomatsu, pero de manera contradictoria a ese pensamiento si querías tocarlo. Osomatsu pareció darse cuenta de aquello.

—Solo un poco.-susurro contra tus labios, tomando una de tus manos la llevó hasta su miembro.— Tocame.

Pidió y aún si eras un manojo de nervios lo intentaste. Lentamente empezaste a mover tu mano por el largo del pene de Osomatsu, subiendo bajando y haciendo pequeños círculos en la punta, pero no sabías porqué aunque estabas haciendo los mismos movimientos que él no parecía disfrutarlo igual que tu. ¿Acaso lo estabas haciendo mal?

—Yo no...-detuviste tus movimientos causando que Osomatsu gruñera.—Yo no sé... Creo que lo estoy haciendo mal.

—Entonces hagamos algo. -ser acercó un poco más haciendo sus durezas chocar, tomo tu mano y la puso sobre los penes juntos. —Algo así... Muevete así.

Osomatsu marcó un ritmo para los movimientos, ayudando con su mano sobre la tuya. Sus labios atacaron tu cuello haciéndote suspirar.

—Espera... Se va a ensuciar la ropa de tu madre. -a penass e recordaba que ambos tenía los vestidos que había diseñado la, suegra.

—No importa. -respondio antes de morderte con fuerza.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos extraños, los besos húmedos te dejaban sin aliento, ahora no sólo eran el movimiento de sus manos, sino que Osomatsu movía sus caderas contra las tuyas, simulando así pequeñas embestidas que hacían que la fricción se sintiera mejor. En algún momento tus piernas se habían envuelto en su cintura sin dejar que se alejara mucho de ti.

Su nombre salió en una mezcla de gemidos cuando estabas por alcanzar el límite, la mano de Osomatsu aumento el ritmo mientras sentías que no podías más

—¡Ahh! -arqueaste la espalda sintiendo como la presión se liberaba, Osomatsu gruñó algunas cosas que no entendiste más que tú nombre. Recargo su frente en tu hombro, estaba tan cerca que casi te parecería que podías escuchar como latia su corazón, el tuyo estaba tan acelerado que te parecia que te daría algo.

Unos cuantos besos más mientras recuperabas el raciocinio, entonces desviarte la mirada.

—Deberíamos limpiar este desastre. -sugeriste, no te atrevías a mirarlo a la cara.

—Cierto. - Osomatsu te dio un último beso antes de alejarse.

Una vez todo limpió dejaste a "Choromi" en un closet y volviste a ser simplemente Choromatsu. Osomatsu parecía querer decir algo pero sólo sonreía nervioso.

—Bueno ya... Tengo que ir a casa. -dijiste tratando de huir de su mirada, antes de llegar a la salidas te encontraste con la madre de los gemelos.

—Choromi-chan, gracias por tu trabajo. -dijo entregándote un sobre. —La próxima vez por favor no sean tan ruidosos, ¿si? Es que es difícil concentrarse con todos esos gemidos.

Te quedaste de piedra. La mujer regreso a su trabajo en su oficina.

—¿Escuchaste Choromatsu? La próxima vez no seas tan ruidoso. -dijo burlón Osomatsu.

—¡No habrá próxima vez! ¡Idiota!

Dicho eso saliste huyendo de la casa Matsuno.

De nuevo querías que te tragara los tierra.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les guste.

#El Nacimiento De Choromi-chan

#Seme Con Vestido

#Osomatsu Manoseador

#La Suegra Lo Escuchó Todo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


End file.
